Waitressing
by Zaneytwilightgirl
Summary: Name, address, social security number if you have it." He had to be kidding. I peeked at his face. Nope, he wasn’t joking. “Why?” I laughed nervously. “You’re not going to hunt him down are you?" He didn't answer. "Edward? Do you want to go to jail?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella's POV**_

I was officially on the run. When I was a little kid, I used to think that running away from home would be fun. The popular children's series, The Boxcar Kids were some of my favorite books to read. I missed childhood innocence. I thought that if I ran away it would make my life fun and vivid and independent. Oh I'm independent alright. I have absolutely no one to turn to. No one. I was raised by a foster family for the better part of my life. They weren't too bad. They used to smack me around occasionally, if I talked back, or if I made them mad for whatever reason, but that was my fault. I didn't blame them for wanting to keep me in line. Obviously, I was just an incorrigible child. I tried my best to be good, but towards my older years, I still slipped up occasionally, and got reprimanded when I did. Like I said, I was treated pretty okay. When I turned seventeen last month, I was sure no one would ever adopt me. I was simply too old. That was when a nice couple came to visit me. Phil and Renee decided to give it a go and honestly, I was so excited about actually getting adopted, I didn't see it coming.

_Flashback_

I came into the house after school. I had been there for about a month, and Renee and Phil really made it seem like home. They really made it feel like I had a family. It was nice.

I put down my book bag and went up to my room. I loved saying that word, room. I had one all to myself now.

As I was e-mailing one of the kids from school, I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella, it's Phil, can I come in?"

Phil was in his late twenties. I had this suspicion that Renee was actually older than him, but I'd never voiced it.

"Of course."

He walked in and sat down on the edge of my bed. "I need to talk to you about something."

I shrugged okay and went over to sit beside him. "About what?"

"Well, Izzie, you got a call a couple of minutes ago."

"A call, for me?"

"Yes."

"Who was it?"

"A boy named Bryon."

I smiled, "Oh, that's Bryon Mender. He is my chemistry partner."

"I think he wants to be more than your chemistry partner Izzie."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think he's going to ask you out."

The conversation was really starting to creep me out. I mean, I knew that Phil was just trying to be a good father and all that, but he was seriously crossing some lines.

"Huh."

He looked kind of angry.

"Is that all you can say? Huh."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me that you're not going to go out with this Bryon kid."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want you to see anyone."

Okay, he was seriously creeping me out.

"I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend?"

He looked at me calculatingly. "No," he said slowly, "you're not."

He got up and went over to my door and locked it.

I was panicking ever so slightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my voice quavering a little bit.

"Just making sure that you know that you're mine and no one else's."

He started toward me, but I jumped back, out of the way. He snagged my wrist and hauled me up against him. He started running his hands up and down my body. It felt gross. I tried to pull away, but he had an iron grip on my wrist.

"Please," I choked out. "Please stop."

He grinned psychotically. "Stop what? You know you want it as bad as I do."

He threw me on the bed and landed on top of me. I tried to squirm away, but his body weight was too much for me to throw off.

He kissed me, sliding his mouth against mine. I couldn't stop him, I continued to struggle, but he just kept on going. His hands ran over my hips and up my stomach.

I tried to plead with him again, but as soon as I opened my mouth, his tongue surged in and ran along the insides of my mouth.

I started crying, I wasn't going to be able to stop him.

He moved his mouth against mine painfully.

"Please," I gasped, "please stop."

He sucked on my earlobe. "You're just scared because you're new at this," he murmured against the hollow of my throat. "I knew when I saw you that day, you would be fun."

"Renee, what about Renee?" I asked, desperate.

"Oh, she'll never know, because you're sure as hell not going to tell her are you. Because if you do, the next time I won't make it so good for you," he threatened.

"I don't want this," I said, crying hard now.

"Yes you do."

He slid his hands under my shirt. I grimaced as his ice cold hands ran over my bare stomach, and up and on my bra.

"This won't do," he murmured to me and pulled my t-shirt off of me. I started to flail, and I tried to hit him, but my blows just seemed to glance off of him.

In response, he got both of my wrists and pinned them on the pillow behind my head.

"Feisty," he laughed, "I like that."

No matter how many times I asked him to stop, he wouldn't. With one hand, he unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them. He jerked them down off of me. After that was done, he took his free hand and ran it up the inside of my leg. It felt so wrong, I tried to push him off with my body, but I was too small to do anything about it. It only made it worse.

I couldn't stop the shudders than contorted my body.

Then, as if by a miracle, God answered my prayers. I heard a key turn the door and someone open it.

"Phil, Bella, are you home?"

Quick as a flash, Phil shoved his hand over my mouth, muffling my scream.

"Don't say a word," he said as he tied a strip of my t-shirt across my mouth. He tied both of my wrists to the bedposts with two more strips and then walked out of my room. As soon as he left, I began to tug at the ropes urgently. I had a window of opportunity. My wrists ached and groaned in protest, but I kept at it, until they started bleeding fervently. The smell of the blood made me gag against the restraint on my mouth. Still I kept on pulling until they came free. I could hear Phil and Renee arguing in the background.

I quickly pulled on a new shirt and some jeans. I grabbed my wallet and my back pack that held all of the possessions that I needed and slid out the window. I hesitated as I stood on the roof. It was two stories up, but I was pretty sure I could make it. I heard the door unlock and Phil started in.

"What the . . .?"

I had to jump, I had to get away. I closed my eyes and jumped, but he grabbed a hold of my ankle at that exact moment. I was flung face first on the shingles of the roof. I kicked out at him, catching him in the face. He let go, but as soon as he did, I fell off the roof, landing on the porch roof on my stomach. Then I rolled off that before I could catch myself and fell to the ground. Unfortunately, I landed on my back, and I didn't exactly land on the ground, I landed on one of Renee's potted plants. I screamed in pain.

I wanted to just make it all go away. Black spots appeared in my vision, but hazily, I pushed them away as I forced myself to stand upright. I grabbed my backpack that had fallen beside me, hissing from the pain and took off. I fell down on the side walk a groan emitted from me and all I wanted to do was stay there, lying on the ground and just rest, but I knew Phil would be coming after me soon. I picked myself up and kept going. I reached the bus station just as I saw Phil's car coming around the corner. I hurried on before he saw me, throwing down some change.

_End of Flashback_

So that was how I ended up in Wilmot, Wisconsin. It was a gray dreary little town and I was all alone. I wasn't sure how I was going to survive. I cleaned myself up as good as I could on the way here, but my wrists still looked raw and bloody, I couldn't hardly move my back without wincing in pain, and I think I bruised a couple of ribs in the fall. Also the ankle Phil had grabbed was swollen and constantly throbbing.

Every step I walked down the road, my backpack thumped across my back, causing me to almost break down in pain. But I kept going because I didn't have another option. There was no one I could turn to.

It was cold here, and all I had on was a pair of thin jeans and a threadbare t-shirt. It had been three days since I had been on the run. I had used up all of my money on travel. I hadn't eaten anything in three days. I felt weak and exhausted but I kept going. I went into every establishment in this town, and none of them had needed anyone. No new position. I was at my last hope, the memorial hospital. I walked into the emergency room.

A blonde haired man walked up to me in a white doctor's coat. He took in my condition and smiled kindly at me. "Hi, I'm Doctor Cullen, do you need any help finding anything?"

I stared at him, nodding soundlessly. He was gorgeous. I'd never seen anyone so beautiful in my whole life. His features didn't even look real.

He waited for me to say something. I opened my mouth, and really had to make an effort to come up with the words.

"Um, I'm looking for the personnel office; I'm looking for a job."

He frowned slightly at the word job, and I wondered what he could possibly object about me already.

"Of course," he smiled brightly at me, his momentary frown forgotten.

He turned and started walking with me down a hallway.

I was relieved at least I would get to talk to someone about an opportunity. I tried to think positively and believe that there would be an opening, something menial that they wouldn't need a birth certificate. No one would hire me if they knew I was a young 17. I struggled to keep up the pace. My breathing was heavy, and I was sure the doctor noticed, even though he didn't say anything. It wasn't that I was out of shape. It was that the pain from trying to keep up with him was killing me, affecting all of my injuries. And every strained breath I took, resounded in pain in my rib cage. Yep, I could almost definitely detect a problem there.

"Here we are," he pointed to a room about three doors down.

"Thanks," I managed to smile back at him.

I was only a few feet from the handsome doctor when an ambulance worker, who was not paying attention to where he was going, rammed an empty stretcher into my back.

I couldn't withhold the pain any longer, and a shriek of pain escaped from me. I grasped onto the wall as I staggered, trying to keep myself from falling. But I couldn't hold on for long. I felt my knees buckle, and I went down. Before I hit the ground, hard arms caught me and pulled me back up.

Black splotches swam in my vision and I groaned in distress. I probably would have been offered something here, now I really screwed it up. I would fix it, and pretend like nothing happened, if I could stand. The black splotches started connecting. My head reeled, and I swallowed the urge to be sick back. I was swung into the air, as though I was light as a feather.

Dimly, I could make out the hallway moving, or maybe I was moving? And I heard a voice, faraway sounding. "I swear I didn't hit her that hard. I just tapped into her."

"I know Frank," I heard the doctor's velvet voice reassure him. "I think she's in bad condition, and it's not because of you."

Then I lost all reality and the black consumed everything.

_A/N: So, what do you think, it was an idea I had a while ago. It'll get better I promise. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. They were very helpful, especial thanks to Darknightfairy for giving me the idea for this chapter!

**Carlisle's POV**

I was in the emergency room, working overtime, when I saw her. She was pale, of course not as pale as me. I was picking up a file when she came in. From across the room, I could smell the dried blood, and see the way she was moving in pain. I went over to her, she obviously needed some attention.

I walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Cullen, do you need any help finding anything?"

She nodded, plainly aware of my features. She opened her mouth, but took a little while to form the words. As she searched for what she wanted to say, I observed her. She had black circles under her eyes and looked on the verge of exhaustion. She needed help now.

"Um, I'm looking for the personnel office; I'm looking for a job."

I frowned. She couldn't be over eighteen. Why was she looking for a job? She should still be in school, if not high school, college. She needed to be a patient here, not a worker. The look on her face however, told me that she was determined and I wouldn't be able to deter her.

"Of course," I smiled brightly at her.

I turned down the hallway and she followed me.

Her breathing was heavy, I noted that. Her walk was uneven and looked painful. She was in pain. Why wasn't she getting help? Maybe I could convince her to let me give her a quick checkup after she tried to apply for a position here. I took in her plain, cold looking clothing and knew that she wouldn't stand a chance, as unfair as it was. I could tell it was hard on her to keep up with me, so I slowed my pace to accommodate her. She slowed more.

"Here we are," I stopped and pointed to a room about three doors down.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly at me.

I didn't notice the EMT coming until it was too late for me to do anything within human possibility. The stretcher rammed into her.

A shriek of pain trilled from her lips as she gripped onto the wall, trying to keep upright. Soon, she started to slide down the wall. Quickly, I caught her and held her up.

Her head reeled and lolled. She needed to be examined. So I did the only thing I could do. I swung her into my arms and headed for an observation room in the ER. She was unconscious she couldn't object now. For some reason, I believed she would, too.

Frank, the EMT who hit into her with the stretcher, was beside himself as he followed me into the room.

"I swear I didn't hit her that hard. I just tapped into her."

"I know Frank," I reassured him. "I think she's in bad condition, and it's not because of you." This was bound to happen sooner or later. I gently took her backpack off and set it beside the bed. Once I convince Frank it was okay to leave, that I would take care of everything, I started examining her.

My curiosity quickly turned to horror as I found injury after injury.

Two ribs were broken, her lip was busted. Her right ankle had been sprained and it looked like she had worsened the sprain by walking on it. She looked a little malnourished as if she had just started to put back on the weight and she was dehydrated. Her back was covered in bruising. And it was more than likely sprained as well. It was the most extensive list of injuries I had seen in this town. I put her on a morphine drip, not taking the risk of her going into shock from the pain. We could get her information later. I stared at the young girl lying on the bed wrapped in varies places in bandages.

Something had happened to her and it wasn't an accident.

Someone had done this to her, a person. I was often astounded at the atrocities humans could commit to each other.

After an hour, I went back to check on her, and she was slowly waking up.

"Where am I?" She asked groggily.

"You're at the hospital. Your injuries were pretty bad; you probably shouldn't even be up yet."

I told her this as gently as possible. She nodded and tried to adjust to a more comfortable position on the bed. She groaned in pain.

"It hurts really bad," she whispered and then muffled another groan.

"I know," I said, wincing mentally at how much pain she was in. I took her hand. I didn't know why she was different than the others, she made me feel for her, be concerned for her. She wasn't a normal patient. She went back to sleep.

I was there the next time she woke up. It was about one in the morning. She watched the ceiling for a moment disoriented.

"I'm at the hospital?" She asked slowly, a moment later.

"Yes, don't you remember what happened?"

Confusion appeared on her face. "I was looking for a job and the stretcher . . ." She trailed away as realization dawned on her face.

"I'm at the hospital!"

"Yes," I told her patiently, "you are."

She jumped out of the bed.

"Wait a minute, you can't do that, you've severe injuries," I told her shocked. "What are you doing?"

"I can't stay here," she ripped out her IV.

"Hey, you can't do that." I repeated again. Did she want to kill herself?

"I have to leave," she said distractedly.

The morphine was still in her system, or I was sure she wouldn't be standing and moving like that.

"I can't let you leave miss."

"How am I supposed to pay for this?" She asked me angrily.

"I-"

"I don't have any money left. None. Nada. I am supposed to be looking for a job. I can't stay here and accumulate even more bills." She rubbed her head.

"I'll pay for your expenses." It was the least I could do for this poor girl. At least until I found her family. Then they could take care of her.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that. Where are my clothes?"

I stared at her and firmly said, "I can't let you leave, I don't think you understand your condition."

She averted her eyes. "Oh, I think I understand perfectly. You can't keep me here against my will. I'm leaving. Where are my clothes?"

I sighed in resignation in your back pack. She snatched it up victoriously and disappeared into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, moving a little slower. The morphine was probably starting to wear off a little.

"Thank you for all you've done." She told me shortly. "I'll come back to pay what I can when I can. I'm sorry, but that's the best that I can do, considering you did this without asking me."

I looked at her. Did she honestly think I would hold her to paying for this treatment? I of course would pay for it.

"I guess I'll be seeing you," she said as she disappeared through the door.

I watched her go and got a nagging feeling that something bad was about to come.

Something really really bad.

**Bella's POV**

I was starting to feel the pain again. It was getting worse with every step I took down the road. I was getting dizzy. I saw a building on an empty stretch of the road and went in.

As I took in the music, hazy smoke, and nefarious looking men, I realized I was in a bar. I went over to the bar and called the bartender over.

He came over and smiled at me, looking me over. I tried to ignore that and just focus on the wall behind him.

"Can I help you sugar?"

"Do you have an open position?"

He looked at me again, his gaze lingering on my chest. I crossed my arms uncomfortably.

"Yeah, we could do with a waitress, why, are you interested?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, I am."

"Then fill out this application and you can start tomorrow."

I took the application and looked it over.

"What if I don't have an address yet?"

He took the application back. "Then you can't be employed by us."

My shoulders fell, my hopes dashed. I walked dejectedly out the door. What was I going to do now?

As I was walking along the road, I got that dizzy feeling again. The pain started to spike back and it hit a fever pitch. I staggered and then fell. I was in so much pain; I couldn't even pull myself off the road. That was when everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again I got a lot of reviews. Thank you guys so much.

**Edward's POV**

I was on my way home from college. It did get rather repetitive to be a student. At least I was pretending to be older now. High school was so dramatic, college was a little better. It didn't decrease the female attentions I received, but it definitely made them a little less obvious.

I was driving past a deserted stretch of road, going my normal pace, despite the newfound snow. That was when I saw it. A bundle lying in the middle of the road. I frowned, staring at it through my windshield. It was too big to be an animal. As I got closer, my curiosity turned to horror as I realized it was a human. Jerking the car to a stop, I got out and ran over to the person. I rolled them on their side and found myself looking at the face of a young woman, probably about sixteen or seventeen. She was very pretty, but the beauty was marred by a shadowy bruise I could make out on her face. She was unconscious. I didn't know what to do. I breathed out in despair. I should probably bring her to Carlisle. When I breathed back in, I froze. Her blood was so delectable, delicious, I just wanted a taste.

Just a taste, my mind whispered. Just one tiny sip. I shrugged it away, trying not to pay attention to the scent; one taste would turn into drinking her dry. I wanted to, oh the thirst burned in my throat, but I couldn't. I couldn't do that to this defenseless young girl. I couldn't explain it, but I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to cause her harm. But I did want her blood.

Stopping breathing, I hesitated and then picked her up gently. She was light as a feather.

Racing back to the car with her, I took her home. The car ride there was bad, but holding my breath made it bearable. Once there, I left her in the car and went inside.

"I need you."

I said this calmly and within seconds, everyone was there with the exception of Carlisle, who would be coming home in a few minutes.

They looked at me quizzically.

"We have a slight problem."

**Bella's POV**

I woke up hazily, taking in the dark, slightly blurry surroundings. I was in a car. A very nice car from the inside. Whose car was this? I tried to remember the last thing I could. I remembered the creepy bartender. Was this his car? No, I was pretty sure I left the bar. Oh! Then I remembered. I was on the street. I passed out on the street. Anyone could have picked me up. Well, whoever it was could've just left me there, so I supposed I owed them one. I picked myself off the seat gingerly, grabbing onto my back and hoisted myself out of the car. A pretty white house was just up the driveway. Ignoring the pounding pain and black spots that once again threatened my vision, I staggered up the driveway, up to the house.

I pushed open the door and gripped the frame. In front of me were three beautiful people. They all looked at me in surprise.

"Listen," I wheezed, trying to stay standing, "I just wanted to thank whoever it was that picked me up, I don't know what happened back there."

A boy stepped forward. He looked about my age, my real age. He was beautiful. He had a flawless, perfect face and beautiful bronze hair. His eyes were a murky gold color.

"I am, but," he took a step toward me. "you are in serious pain. My dad's a doctor. I thought you could stay in one of our rooms until he comes home."

The beautiful blond model gave him a fierce glare.

"Oh. Um . . . thanks, but," I winced as I tried to take a deep breath, "I'm just going to go now." I tried to walk back out the door, but my knees gave out. Quick as a flash, he caught me.

"There is absolutely no way you can leave, or go anywhere for that matter." His voice was firm. "Now, would you prefer to go to the hospital or wait here for my father?"

"Neither," I put up a pathetic struggle to get him to release me, but all he did was pick me up bridal style.

"Okay, here it is."

Without another word, he carried me up a set of stairs and into a beautiful room with rich hues and pretty carpeting and color mixes. In all of my life I'd never been in such a pretty room. I was in awe.

He laid me down on the bed.

I couldn't escape the tiny sigh of relief that escaped my lips. He grinned as if he knew I was trying to conceal it.

"Are you at least going to tell me your name?" I demanded suddenly wanting to know who this gorgeous stranger was that had saved me from a pretty bad fate and taken me into his home.

"Edward Cullen." The answer was fluent and came out in a velvety soft tone.

Wait a minute. Cullen.

"No, it can't be," I muttered lowly to myself.

"What was that?"

"Uh, your father, could you describe him?"

"He's got blond hair and is a little taller than average. Why?"

I closed my eyes.

"No freaking way." This was unbelievable.

"You know my father?" He asked suspiciously.

I avoided his eyes. "Uh well, you know . . ."

"Were you in the hospital tonight?"

"Well . . . might have been."

His eyes narrowed. "And he let you out of the hospital? I find that hard to believe."

His head lifted for a moment, then he turned back to me. "I'll be right back. He's here now."

Great.

**Edward's POV**

I went down to meet Carlisle. I couldn't believe that he would let this girl discharge herself from the hospital when she was in such an obvious ill state.

"Edward," he said coming over to me at the foot of the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Carlisle, I was driving home and there was a girl passed out on the road. I took her here, so that you could look at her. She's now saying that she came from the hospital."

An image of that girl flashed in his mind.

Yes, that was definitely her.

"Show me what room she's in," he said grimly. _I knew that this would happen._

He followed me up to Alice's room, which was where I had put her, gaining official permission from Alice in her thoughts.

He walked in and she avoided his face ashamed.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked in a stern voice. It was very fatherly. Who was this girl?

I frowned as I tried to figure out what was going on.

_I met her at the hospital. She was trying to find employment when an employee hit her with a stretcher and she passed out. I examined her while she was unconscious and found several injuries. She has at least two broken ribs, a very irritated sprained ankle, malnourishment, she hadn't eaten or drank anything for at least a few days, and her back was so bruised I couldn't even believe she was still walking, let alone carrying that back pack. I figured she was a runaway. When she woke up, she insisted on leaving, saying I couldn't hold her against her will and that she had to find a job. She ripped out her IV and left. I couldn't stop her. I had a feeling something like this would happen. I'm just glad you found her Edward._

Well, that explained a lot.

**Bella's POV**

The Cullen doctor looked seriously pissed at me. Okay, so it was a bad idea to leave the hospital. How was I supposed to know that?

"What's your name?" I opened my mouth to answer. "And be truthful."

I glared at him as strongly as I could, which wasn't very considering how weak I was feeling at the moment.

"Bella."

"Bella what?"

"Bella . . ." I looked around until I found something that would work, my eyes lighted on a framed picture in the room. "Swan, Bella Swan."

He looked at me doubtfully for a minute and then continued talking. Edward just looked at me accusingly from beside his father.

"So Miss Swan I think that the real question here is what to do with you. You refuse to return to the hospital I'm assuming?"

I nodded in answer.

He sighed. "I thought that would be about right. Well," he looked at Edward briefly. "Do you have anywhere else to stay? Someone to help you out?"

"Yes." I lied.

"Where and who?"

"Um . . ." shoot, what was I supposed to say? "It's none of your business." I tried to ease myself off the bed, doubling over and gasping at the pain shooting through my back and stomach.

Edward picked me up and placed me back on the bed.

"So help me," he said quietly to me, staring right into my eyes, "you will stay in that bed, even if I have to hold you here myself."

I gulped. His eyes did not hold the slightest bit of humor, his father's did though.

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched as Bella, if that was her real name, tried to get out of bed. Edward quickly, maybe quicker than he should have, pushed her back into the bed.

"So help me," he said quietly to her, "you will stay in that bed, even if I have to hold you here myself."

I tried to contain my smile. He was obviously feeling the protectiveness that I had only moment before. What was it about this girl that made us all compassionate about her and her well being?

Edward shot me a look.

Well Edward what can I say, you've never expressed interest in a girl like this before, even if she is human. His eyes narrowed.

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle turned back to me.

"Well Miss Swan, since you don't have anywhere to go, and you are indeed in no condition to go anywhere, you will have to stay with us.

I stared at him. Was he serious? Did he actually think I would stay with him and become indebted to his family? No way.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I can find a hotel or something."

Edward snorted, "I've already said once that you're not leaving that bed. You're in no condition to do anything. You're staying here."

"You don't have a say in anything that I do," I informed him angrily. "I don't even know you." I turned to glare at the doctor. "Or you for that matter. I'm leaving and that's that." I struggled to get off the bed again, ignoring the pain of my movements.

Before I knew it, I was lying down and I could feel the icy temperature of Edward's hands through my thin T-shirt.

"I warned you that I would hold you down if necessary. Now listen to me. You have no where to go and you are hurt. You are staying here at least until you are well enough to find a hotel or wherever it is you want to stay, now are we clear?"

His face was so close to mine that I could hardly concentrate on what he was saying. All I knew was that he had determination in his features and I was in no condition to fight him on this. Weakly I consented, nodding my head.

"Good," he said as he withdrew his hands. "Now, lift up for a moment so you can get under the blankets."

Obediently I allowed him to tuck me under the covers, pulling them up to my neck as though I was a small child.

"Stay here, we'll be back later."

I rolled my eyes.

He glared at me. "I'm serious," he said, "you'd better not so much as move from that bed."

Who did he think he was to order me around? I stared at him insolently before he left the room. I couldn't deny how wonderfully warm it was in here rather than outside in the bitter cold. Unconsciously relaxing for the first time in a while, I fell into a fitful sleep.

**Alice's POV**

I waited with Esme and Rosalie for Edward and Carlisle to come back downstairs. I hadn't seen this coming, so obviously this was a shock to me as well. However, I was handling it a little better than Rose. She was obviously upset about this human intrusion. Esme just looked worried all around. Personally I was excited. Carlisle and Edward had made a decision to keep the girl around and I had had a vision about us all having fun together. I stole a glance at Rosalie, well, most of us having fun anyways.

I was practically bouncing with excitement when Edward and Carlisle came down to inform us of what was going on.

"What is all this Carlisle?" Esme asked in concern.

Carlisle sighed and looked at us. "Bella is the girl who is currently residing in Alice's room. She came in to the hospital looking for work, but it was obvious she was injured. I took her in for an examination when she passed out from the pain." Esme gasped, but Rosalie just looked bored.

"She's been severely injured. Someone's abused her badly. She has no where to go, but she insisted on leaving the hospital. Edward was driving home and he found her unconscious on the road. Since she's virtually homeless for the time being. She's staying here until we find out what the situation is, and where she's from. I don't believe she's a day over eighteen and I'm sure she's run away from her home."

Esme looked horrified at the story that Carlisle was telling her. I didn't miss how Edward's eyes tightened in anger at the mention of abuse. His eyes flashed over to me. Yes Edward, I know you must be feeling something for this girl.

"And I want you all to be kind and caring to this girl while she's recovering. Make her feel at home for the time being and treat her with care. Whatever it was, she's been through a lot."

Bella Swan, welcome to the family.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, just the idea.**

A/N: Sorry it's been a while; I think this one turned out pretty good, read and see!

**Bella's POV**

I squinted trying to block out the light. I did not want to wake up. I felt so warm and comfortable. Obviously I was still dreaming. I smiled to myself, it felt so real.

"Care to explain that grin?"

The words, though they caressed my ears, startled my mind and froze my body.

I ceased to breathe.

My eyes flipped open of their own accord. It was him. He was even more startlingly beautiful in the day. It was cloudy outside, but the light was still perfectly visible. His vivid golden eyes held a certain degree of humor as I accessed him.

"Where am I?"

"Well," he paused, smirking, "currently you are residing in my adopted sister Alice's room. But in the grander aspect, Wilmot, Wisconsin."

"Oh," my face was still slightly frowning, "right, that sounds . . . yes, Wisconsin."

"Going anywhere in particular?" He seemed completely at ease, but there was a tension in his body that I couldn't quite identify. It wasn't normal, at least from what I had known to be normal. He was sitting in a chair across the room.

The chair was nice, but he made it seem as though it was built for him. That sounded ridiculous as I replayed it back to me, but he had that presence.

"I'm looking for a place to settle down." I tried to keep my voice vague and distant. It was hard with him. He made me want to know him more. More what? I didn't know, maybe more personally.

"Nice retirement package?"

"Huh?" I said, breaking from my thoughts.

"I meant, you seemed a little young."

"Oh, well, I'm not. I . . . I get that a lot you know. I just have a very youthful appearance."

I hoped he couldn't see right through me. I had always had the problems of being easily read.

"Really?" This seemed to amuse him further. "And youthful you do appear, about seventeen if I'd have to guess."

I gave out a nervous laugh. "Seventeen? Oh that was so long ago. What I wouldn't give to be seventeen. You know, those were the good days."

He nodded along with me, but I got the feeling he was simply placating me.

"Yes, the good days. How long ago was that?"

"Oh, um . . ."

"Well, let's try this. How old are you?"

I immediately thought of my future employment if I could get an address. Didn't you have to be a certain age to serve alcohol?

"Twenty-one," I answered.

He promptly hid his look of disbelief.

"No more interrogating our guest Edward." The woman that had been there last night gracefully entered the room. She was beautiful, in a dreamy way. She had soft curled, caramel colored hair, and she just exuded a caring and concerned vibe.

She walked up to the bed and stretched out her hand.

"Hello dear, my name is Esme, I'm Carlisle's wife, Edward's," she shot Edward a reprimanding look, "mother."

I took her hand. She shook it gently, and I was surprised at the lack of warmth in her hand. She must be really cold.

"Bella," I paused for a moment, remembering the name I'd made up last night, "Swan."

She smiled warmly. "Well, it's nice to meet you. And I hear that you'll be staying with us for a little bit?"

"Just for today," I corrected her. "I wouldn't want to impose or anything."

Edward looked like he was about to say something, but another look from Esme cut him off.

"Is someone expecting you? Do you need to call them to assure them that you're okay?" Her concern made me feel slightly guiltier about lying to her.

"No, no one's waiting for me, but I should probably be looking for a permanent residence."

"A permanent residence?"

"Oh yes, she's looking for a place to settle down," Edward filled in.

"Really dear?" She looked excited at this. I should have picked up on that excitement. "Well then, if you don't have a place yet, then you can stay here until you are completely well."

"Well, I," I didn't know how to put it tactfully. "I-"

"Nonsense," she cheerfully cut me off, "we hardly ever have visitors," I didn't miss that strange look on her face, "we'll be happy to have you."

I could tell that there was no way for me to get out of this, so I conceded reluctantly.

"I suppose that I'll be well soon enough."

"You see, everything's fine. Now, you must be hungry, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh, that's okay, I'm not very hungry."

My stomach growled loudly. I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

"Well, maybe just a pop tart, if you have it of course," I hurried through my speech as I saw the doubtful look on her face.

"I think I can find something better than a pop tart dear. Are you allergic to anything in particular?"

"No." At least, I was pretty sure I wasn't.

"I'll be right back with your breakfast then, if you wouldn't mind, Alice would like to keep you company until it's ready."

"Alice?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, you didn't properly meet her yet. Alice is Edward's sister, my other daughter."

I nodded. "Sure, that would be fine."

Who would honestly want to see me anyway?

Edward slipped from the room the same time that Esme did.

I had complete quiet for about a minute and then a squeal of happiness sounded as the door burst open.

"Hi, I'm Alice, Edward's sister!"

I greeted her back.

Smiling hesitantly, I said, "I'm sorry about kicking you out of your room."

She grinned crazily. "That's alright; I'll just stay in Jazz's room."

"Jazz?"

"Oh," she giggled, "well, that's my adopted brother, but you haven't met him yet. He and my other adopted brother Emmett are out hunting."

"How many siblings do you have?" I asked, a little overwhelmed.

"Well, lets see, Edward was adopted first, then Rosalie and Jasper, they're twins. Then Emmett was adopted, and then I was. We're not related by blood except for Rose and Jazz. He's my boyfriend."

I stared at her, did she just say what I thought she said. She caught the look on my face.

"We are in a relationship, but since we aren't blood related, it's more like we're roomies instead of brother and sister. Sort of like we live in an apartment. Carlisle and Esme are very good to us and give us a lot of independence."

I'd say.

"Rosalie and Emmett are seeing each other too."

"Don't you find this a little, strange?"

"Yeah, I suppose it would be strange, but when I saw Jazz, it was just like we knew that we were meant to be together. It was fate. It's the same with Rosalie and Emmett. And it's not like we were growing up together, changing diapers and so on. We were all adopted at different stages, but none younger than eleven."

I let my brain accept the truckload of information she'd given me. I didn't hear her say that her other brother Edward was involved with anyone. He had to have a girlfriend at the least, he was too gorgeous not to.

She settled on the edge of my bed, introducing herself, and chattering along happily. I learned several things about her, the first and foremost that no one in their right mind should cross her, and the second being she was very interested in clothing and fashion. I myself had never had that many options in clothing, so I wasn't really that apt to talk to her about it. That didn't seem to faze her though; she just said it was high time I learned about it.

"So Bella," Alice said after she was, hopefully, done talking about clothing, "what happened?"

She asked the question so kindly that I didn't really have the heart to tell her it wasn't her business. She seemed like a very nice person, who, if I had been in a different situation, might have been my friend.

"It's complicated," I said lowly, hoping she wouldn't even hear it.

"I'm sure it was," she agreed, solemn for the first time. "You should probably talk about it though."

"I fell," I answered truthfully.

It didn't fool her.

"I know that this is hard for you. You're running aren't you?"

I was immediately defensive again. "No, I'm not running from anything."

"Then what are you running toward?"

I opened my mouth, but was at a complete loss.  
What could I say to that?

"Here you go Bella."

Esme, thankfully, swept into the room with a delicate silver tray and three china plates on it that were filled with pancakes, eggs, and waffles. There was a glass of orange juice and a couple of pieces of toast on the side. She scooted Alice over and then set the tray down in front of me.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I made a variety of things."

I stared at the tray. Never before had anyone done something this nice to me before. Sure, with Renee, she had made meals, but never had anyone done anything specifically for me, me alone.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

Esme looked over at Alice in concern.

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head; my throat was too constricted for me to answer.

"Why are you crying then?"

I couldn't stop myself from blurting out, "Because no one's ever done anything like this before."

I couldn't believe myself. Now I was blubbering like a little baby. I needed to stop. I managed to swallow back the ache in my throat and stop the crying. I pulled myself together. Alice was staring at me.

"Do you mean no one's ever made you breakfast before."

Mutely I shook my head.

Another glance was exchanged with her mother.

Esme attempted to lift the mood by saying cheerily, "Well, you can get used to that while you're here at least. You are in no condition to be waiting on yourself."

I took a sip of orange juice and was completely embarrassed by my immature reaction to their hospitality.

"Listen," I said, "I'm sorry for blowing the whole thing out of proportion. It must be the pain meds I'm on."

Last night, Carlisle had come back with Edward, and they had insisted on wrapping my ribs, putting a brace on my ankle and wrist, and giving me pain medication for the rest. That had not been optional.

As I was thinking back to it, I glared at the ugly brace on my wrist.

"Oh no matter Bella. It's perfectly fine, and yes, you are on heavy medication." Esme consented.

They told me about the town while I eat the best meal I'd ever had.

Apparently Wilmot, Wisconsin was a very small town.

I wasn't very keen on the probable gossip lines that small towns often had, but after living in Phoenix, a big city, I was looking forward to living in a small town. Now all I had to do was figure out how to get a residence without having to pay upfront so I could start my job. The sooner I had security the better.

"So is it always this cloudy and overcast here," I asked, peering out the window.

"Always," Alice confirmed. "Sunny days are rare, but it's not so bad. It does get very cold here. We're pretty close to Lake Superior."

I nodded. I had definitely not been this far north ever in my life.

I heard a door open and Alice got a surprised expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They're home."

A/N: So, what did you think? I had to put some intro in this, so it was a little backgroundish, but I did change some things. Review and tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's wonderful characters.

* * *

A/N: Whoa, it's been a long time. Sorry for that, but like I said, I've been doing a lot lately. The next update should be fairly soon, probably within a week. I felt bad about the long wait, so I decided to write you guys an extra long chapter, it 10 pages on Microsoft Word! Enjoy!

**Bella's POV**

They were so nice, but all that did was remind me of the family I had had. The family that had loved me. I hoped that I had been happy, that they had been happy.

Gingerly, getting off the bed, I limped over to my backpack and flipped open the flap, and pulling the drawstrings. I pulled out the tan leather book. The cover was a soft, buttery leather, and there were literally hundreds of pages in it.

I flipped through the pages, looking at the pictures pasted on each one. As a baby, I must have had more outfits than a movie cast. Every picture was of me as a baby, usually with my parents. They were beautiful happy people. I could tell from the way they smiled and loved at each other in the photos. I looked pretty content too for a two year old. That was when the pictures had ended. I only got two years of their love. I stared at the woman with curly red hair, and the man with a police uniform and an infectious grin. And the baby with soft blond hair and a white beach hat. A day at the beach. That was my favorite picture. They looked happy and carefree. I read the cursive writing on the inside cover and traced over the letters.

_**To our darling Bella, the love of our lives.** _

I tried to stifle the tears that threatened to overflow with no avail. They rushed down my face.

Burying my face in my knees, I just let it all out. I cried and cried, ignoring the blistering pain in my back and side.

"Shh . . ." I felt hands rubbing my shaking shoulders.

I stiffened. I was afraid to look up. I had met Emmett and Jasper briefly when they made their arrival home. Emmett had been very polite and more than a little comical, but Jasper had been kind of standoffish, only standing in the doorway, and not really staying long to talk. That was one thing I could say about their family, they sure could talk, and they seemed to have a lot of time on their hands to do it to.

So now I was wondering who had just witnessed my mortifying display of an emotional breakdown. Slowly I turned my head and saw the last person I would have suspected, leaning over me.

"Edward?" I croaked, my voice hoarse from crying.

"What's wrong Bella?"

I shrugged, swiping the back of my hand across my face, catching the tears and sniffing, trying to stop the flood of sorrow.

"Nothing."

He frowned, his eyes tightening. "Oh don't try to lie again Bella; you're truly bad at it."

I glared at him.

His attention was drawn away to the object lying on my lap.

"What's that?"

Before I could respond, he reached over and snatched it up, flipping through the pages.

"This was you," he murmured in a confused tone.

**Edward's POV**

I was walking back to my room, breathing calmly, still trying to desensitize myself to that imp-like little demon of a human, when I heard a startling sound. Usually when I passed Alice's old room, I would see her in there, or Esme, or someone that was keeping the imp company. Today, I could hear that no one but Bella was residing in that room. I found it ironic that with her, the silence gave her status away. But today, that was not the case.

I looked into the room and the sight I found tore at me. Bella, the little urchin that never missed a chance to lie to my face, or steal an insult in there somewhere, was lying on her bed, sobbing convulsively. As much as she'd tried to push me away from herself, trying to create a mental block, I couldn't help but feel for her. The girl was little more than a child, no matter how vehemently she tried to object to it.

Walking hesitantly into the room, I felt her distress, not on Jasper's level of course, but to a certain extent. The poor kid, I wondered what had happened to her. She was obviously smart and had a will of iron strength. What could have possibly done so much to stunt her from growing to be all she could?

I couldn't take feeling her pain anymore, so I went over and started rubbing her shoulders, trying to calm her down. This was the girl that never missed insulting or verbally sparring with me, and it seemed wrong to see her in such a vulnerable state.

Slowing her sobs, she turned her head to observe me.

"Edward?" she croaked in surprise.

"What's wrong Bella?"

She shrugged and attempted to wipe away the evidence of her weakness.

"Nothing."

She was doing it again, trying to withdraw into her little shell and keep me out. She had a fortress even I couldn't get into. I wished she would stop pushing me away. I was interested in her. I wasn't sure why, but I was. Everyone cared about her; I even suspected Rosalie would if she would give Bella half of a chance. This girl obviously had problems, and I was sick of her hiding them.

"Oh don't try to lie again Bella; you're truly bad at it."

She gave me an ugly look. Only . . . it didn't look ugly on her. I couldn't imagine the word ugly ever associating itself with her appearance.

I caught sight of the little book on her lap.

"What's that?"

Before she could inform me that that was none of my business too, I picked it up quickly and looked through it. It was an album full of pictures of a family a couple and their small child. The child looked familiar.

"This was you," I murmured, confused.

If this was her family, why would she be running away from them?

"Yes, it was my family," she muttered finally, after a long pause.

"Why aren't you with them?"

"They're gone," she said simply. "I didn't know them." She pointed to the last picture on the last page the book was open to. "That was the last picture ever taken of us together. They died the next week so I was told."

Sadness enveloped me. For a moment, I thought I might be Jasper; I could so clearly feel her pain. But, I admitted to myself, more than a little ashamed, I was elated as well. Finally! I felt like raising my fist in the air in a victorious manner. Finally she was revealing something about her past. Ever since Jasper had come back, he had been none too subtle in letting me know my frustration was perturbing him. I couldn't help it. I was so used to being able to know everything about a person without trying. It was so irritating not being able to read this girl's mind.

"And so?" I asked eagerly. "Where did you go then?"

She seemed taken aback by my intense interest in her. But the sudden onslaught of emotion seemed to have weakened her mental wall.

"I was in the foster system for a while, living in communal housing. Then I was put up in a foster home. I went to live with the Hall Family. They were very nice. They gave me the closet room."

What?

"The closet room?"

What on earth was she talking about? What was a closet room? In my ninety odd years I'd certainly never heard of anything like that.

"Oh, it was the cleaner closet with the washer and dryer, but they fixed up a cot for me and everything. It was like my own room."

She said it so blasé that I found myself staring. They had made her sleep in a cleaning closet?

Sensing my feelings, she talked hurriedly. "Oh, it was really more convenient that way. I could change the laundry loads in the middle of the night." She wrinkled her nose. "The only bad thing was that it smelled really strong. I couldn't really stomach the smell of the apple scented cleaners."

She acted as if this was no big deal.

"Tell me something else about your life. Did you have any good friends?" Please say yes, I thought fervently. Please tell me someone was watching out for you.

She stared out the window at the overcast sky. "Oh yes, Belinda was my best friend, she was the greatest. We would do homework together at the library during my lunch break."

"Wasn't it her lunch break too?"

"No, it was her study period, why?"

I couldn't quite hide the disgust in my tone. "Well obviously she was using you. Why else would she take away from your time, but not from hers? Did she ever go out on the town with you? For instance, did you ever go to the mall, or to the movies?"

"No," she seemed appalled that I would even ask her. "Of course we didn't!"

"Why would that be such a crazy notion?"

"Her boyfriend, Mick, he didn't like me. She told me herself. I would have repulsed him so much that he wouldn't want to be seen with her. So the only alternative was that she couldn't be seen with me."

She honestly believed that. That was the saddest part. I was angered by this supposed friend, Bella deserved so much more than that. I stopped my thoughts. I was surprised with myself. Why was I becoming involved emotionally with this mere human?

"Did your family ever do anything for you?"

She smiled, and I was shocked by how much that smile lit up her face and illuminated her beauty.

"Sure. I especially remember one day, I was really sick with a virus, maybe it was just the flu, and Linda, my foster mother picked out chicken noodle soup. I could tell she really cared."

At least they took care of her somewhat, I mollified my anger.

I smiled. "They made you chicken noodle soup?"

"No, no," she corrected me with another one of her rare smiles, "she told me I could make chicken noodle soup for dinner for them, and then I got the leftovers. It was really easy for me to make."

**Bella's POV**

All of a sudden, Edward reached up swiftly and pinched the bridge of his nose tightly as if relieving some pressure.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just trying to control my temper Bella," he said tightly.

"Why, what's wrong with your temper now?"

"Never mind." He shook his head and left the room.

I was left, sitting on the bed, staring at him in curiousity.

**One Week Later**

**Edward's POV**

I came in and threw my books onto the couch, walking up to Bella's room. Every since our talk a week ago, we had talked nearly every day, and she hadn't been nearly as touchy as when she first arrived.

Emmett enjoyed visiting her in her room. He consistently brought up embarrassing topics to make her blush. Normally I would frown on such tactics, but I enjoyed her blush. When her face flushed a lovely red tint, it stirred something inside of me. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but I loved that feeling. I had been in my room, trying not to listen, but failing miserably. Emmett had been teasing Bella. Suddenly, he stopped, his thoughts had turned strange.

"Bella, you really are like a sister to me, you know that?" He had said.

At the beginning, I got the feeling that Bella had been intimidated and uncomfortable with Emmett, but now, she was carefree with him. They joked and talked all the time.

When she didn't answer, he continued on. "I had sisters you know, two of them."

"Oh really, what happened to them," she had asked curiously.

"They died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

What Bella hadn't known was that his sisters had died of old age after happy lives.

Alice was overjoyed at the prospect of having another sister. She loved the fact that Bella was human because it apparently made her easier prey to 'advice on girl matters,' as she had put it. Bella was very understanding about Alice's little joys in life, though she did protest vividly about comments of her own self improvement that would involve money. She really was stuck on being indebted to us. Alice was attempting to work her out of that phase.

"But Bella, I don't understand, I want to give you the money to buy some stuff," Alice had protested.

"Alice," she had said patiently, "I know you do, but I've been pretty independent, I need to be able to survive on my own. My foster family washed their hands of me and I was sort of on my own. I can't remember anything about my true family. I'm sure Edward's blabbed everything to you about my past," she had added ruefully.

I had bit back my grin, at the time, I was shamefully standing on the other side of the door, eavesdropping.

Jasper, when accompanied by someone else of course, was happy to be with Bella as well. Usually, I was the designated chaperone. I could always monitor his thoughts for Bella's protection.

On one of those days, I was staring idly out the window, when Jasper shifted their conversation.

"So Bella, why do you always feel so guilty and unworthy all of the time?"

I shot him a warning glare.

_It's okay Edward, I won't give anything away._

"Jasper, you don't understand, and I can't tell you so you can. I'm sorry, but I'm working through some issues of my own right now." She sighed and rubbed her head. Instantly I was worried she might have a headache. "It's crazy; I have so many emotions running through me. It would be unfair to you to shove my problems onto you."

He smiled and patted her hands gently. I made sure that was all he planned to do.

"I understand more than you think, but I thank you for your consideration of me. It means a lot. Emotions are tricky things to deal with, don't feel so desolate. Things will get better."

Carlisle was fond of Bella. He loved all of us as his children, but it was almost as if he thought of Bella as his daughter too, almost more so than Rose or Alice. He doted on her occasionally, but most of the time, he berated her for not taking care of herself. Her every damaging move was documented and corrected with a heated lecture later on. Carlisle was usually very calm and collected, but it seemed that Bella made him more uneasy than normal. I was shocked at the level of compassion he felt for her. He felt that she above anyone else needed our help and guidance. His mind formulated plans of us helping her because of our powers. Never before had he gone so far to help one individual.

One day, he had been changing her dressings and checking her slowly healing wounds, chastising her for attempting to get up again, when she had leveled him with one of her unnerving stares.

"Why do you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Take care of me, other people, humanity?"

He chuckled and gently rewrapped her bandages. "Well, I don't want humanity to die out, other people deserve the help that they need and I can give it to them, and as for you, well, you need someone to help you since you're bound and determined to be stubborn."

"I don't think that I deserve your help," she had muttered contemplatively.

"Hey," her head had tilted up. "You of all people deserve some recompense for the wrongs from your past. Whatever happened, you didn't deserve _that_. I only hope to help you have a better degree of life than you have had. And I can't do that if you keep trying to undermine my orders and get out of bed," he had added with another laugh.

She had sighed and looked at him.

"Yes Bella?"

"I was right."

"About what?"

"Edward has been blabbing about my past."

Esme was happier than I'd ever seen her before. She loved being in a matronly position, and with Bella, I think she was the perfect candidate for Esme's loving, motherly attention. Every day, she would spend hours in Bella's room, just being with her. I think she saw Bella as the child she lost. She saw all of us as our children, but Bella was the little human girl in need of a family. No one resented her for that. Well, almost no one.

One day, Bella had put all of her thoughts on the table. I loved it when she did that. I could finally see what she was thinking without her editing process. Of course, she wasn't telling me directly, but I still got to see her thinking process, so it was worth it.

"Why do you care about me?"

I didn't say I liked what she thought, just the fact that I knew what she was thinking.

"Oh dear, I care about you because you're a good person. You deserve to be cared about."

"Do you ever get tired of being a stay at home mother?"

"No, I enjoy taking care of my family. It's something that I think I was meant to do, if you know what I mean. I've always wanted children of my own. Unfortunately I wasn't blessed with that option. But I still love my adopted children more than anything in the whole world. I think of you as part of our family too."

Bella blushed and I savored that delightful rush of feeling coursing through me.

"Umm . . ."

"Yes Bella," Esme had encouraged.

"I just had this question."

"Yes?"

"Well, if I was sick, like with the flu or something, what would you do?"

So I had instilled some curiosity in her. Obviously she was challenging if her upbringing was normal now.

I heard the subtle noises as Esme rushed forward and slid her hand over Bella's forehead.

"You don't feel warm, are you getting chilled, a fever, what hurts?"

"It was just a hypothetical question."

"Oh, well, in that case, I would bring you some reading material, go shopping for some feel-good foods, and insist you take a nap. Later I would probably give you some chicken noodle soup or something you could keep down. Why dear?"

"Oh, no reason, I was just wondering was all."

I could hear her almost silent sobs. I heard the anguished emotion coming through her tone, and my heart ached for her. She really had had a hard life so far.

Rosalie had nothing to do with Bella. She insisted on staying away from her. At various times in the day, different family members would try to encourage a relationship between the two girls, but Rosalie's tenacious side emerged and she refused to even try to talk with Bella.

Slowly, bit by bit, I was learning more about her past. The more I learned, the more appalled I became. I couldn't imagine how this family had been allowed to take in foster children, let alone keep them. It was disgraceful, and I wasn't surprised that Bella had run away from them. She was still holding something back though, I could see it. When I asked her if her family did that to her, she told me no, and I honestly believed her this time. She was sincere. So who did that to her? From the glimpses of the person she really was, I could tell she was a warm, kind, loving child that was cynical, and who could blame her?

I started coming to talk with her some each day after our initial, 'breaking the ice' period. I found her completely fascinating. She was very straightforward, though complex as well. And then there was the fact that she was hiding things from me. We talked about various things, but mostly, she enjoyed making fun of me. A distant part of me suggested that this was a defense mechanism, but I didn't really understand that. It was almost funny the way she criticized me about my, playboy perfection, as she had so lovingly dubbed it. She didn't use any form of flattery, or underhanded maneuvers to gain my attention. She acted like she wasn't affected at all by me, but she couldn't hide everything. I might not be able to read her mind, but I could easily hear her heart rate speed up when I entered her room. And I noticed she blushed a lot around me, more than with anyone else. She had to be affected by me in some way.

There was one more clue to her connection and affection for me. I felt guilty for doing it, but after I found this strange quirk, I couldn't resist using it to my advantage. Bella talks in her sleep. She mumbles incoherent phrases more often than not. But on occasion, she is very clear.

It was one night I was standing there, watching her breathing in even, steady movements. She was so lovely in the moonlight. The pale light lit on her delicate beauty. Almost all of the violent marks on her face had faded away. The other injuries were still very bad, but her face had healed quickly. I longed to stroke her face, but I was afraid. I had contained my thirst with a herculean effort, but I didn't like to take unnecessary chances. I was happy to report that it was getting easier and easier for me to be around her. I hoped that within a short time span, I might be able to become permanently desensitized to her. It would take effort though.

"Edward," she had breathed out, sighing in peace.

I was shocked, at first; I thought she had woke up. I couldn't imagine my name ever being associated with peace.

"Stupid Edward, can't you see that . . ." she had drawn off after that, rolling onto her side. Her beautiful hair shifted with her, partially falling over one side of her face.

"Yes, okay, I admit it," she had grumbled irritated, "I do love your perfect hair, it's so _bronze_."

I caught myself grinning like a fool for the rest of the day. She thought my hair was perfect? I was being drawn into something I wasn't aware of. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I was always feeling happy now. Jasper was doing better because of it too.

All in all, everyone was feeling the benefits of having Bella around. It was like she was our ray of sunshine.

I strolled up to her room in an unusually cheerful mood.

"Bella." I walked into her room. It was empty. She shouldn't be up yet.

"Bella? _Bella_?" I yelled loudly.

"Yes, I'm in the here." I followed her voice and found her in the bathroom, cleaning the bathroom floor."

"_What are you doing_?" I asked, aghast.

She stood up gently and picked up the heavy box of cleaners and put it on the sink. "I'm repaying some of my due of course."

"Some of your due," I repeated in dismay, still standing there.

A buzzer rang.

"Oh, that's the white load of laundry."

She pushed past me and started to slowly lean over to pull out clothes and put them into a basket. When she went to pick up the heavy basket, I lost it.

**Bella's POV**

I was picking up the basket, trying to ignore the pains protesting in my back and side, when the basket was plucked from my hands.

"Hey! What are you-?"

There was no answer, Edward simply picked up in his strong cold arms. I was safely cradled against his chest.

"Geez, you're freezing!" I exclaimed. He felt cold even through his warm sweater.

"Sorry, it's really cold outside, and I'm sort of cold-blooded."

I narrowed my eyes. Those seemed more like excuses rather than explanations.

I decided to let it pass for the moment. The aches in my back increased to minimal pain.

I bit my lip.

"What were you _thinking_?" He hissed in frustration. "Didn't I tell you not to overexert yourself? I'm pretty sure cleaning and doing the laundry qualifies as overexertion."

"Sorry," I muttered lowly, "I was just trying to be helpful."

He reached my room and lowered me onto the bed, swiftly whisking the bed sheets and blankets over me.

He shook a warning finger in my direction.

"Not again."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious. Don't make me carry you back up her again."

"But what about-?"

"I'll take care of finishing up with the laundry. Now where is Esme?"

"She had to go out grocery shopping."

"Who is here with you?" He asked incredulously.

Like I couldn't be left here on my own, I thought indignantly.

"No one. Listen, I'm really okay, you're pushing this whole bed rest thing too far."

"No Bella, I'm not, and you'll listen to me if you know what's good for you."

I pouted and rolled over onto my side, ignoring him. It would have worked except for my uneven heart rate just from being in the same vicinity as him. My own heart was betraying me.

Sensing my anger at him, he relented his anger.

"Oh Bella," he sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

I stubbornly said nothing.

"I might have overreacted a little bit."

Still nothing.

He reached over and rolled me gently to face him.

"Hey, you know I just care about you. I just don't want you to hurt yourself. You don't need to do anything. You already do enough."

"Yeah right," I snorted. "All I do is cause problems for everyone. I don't give back anything in return."

"Of course you do," he protested. "You have made our family a happier unit altogether. I promise you, you're not a burden."

"You promise," I asked in a small voice, staring up at him, entranced by his seductive features. I had been trying to think of him in the brother category, but it just hadn't been working. It was wrong for me to be feeling those things for him.

He reached down and brushed away a strand of my hair. "I promise."

I watched in slow motion as his head lowered to my level and his lips descended upon mine.

I couldn't begin to describe the myriad of emotions that cool kiss caused. A rush of emotion flew into me as I deepened the kiss. Then suddenly, it was over, Edward had pulled back.

"I-I," he seemed shocked with himself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Then, he ran.

**Edward's POV**

What had I been thinking? Kissing her? What kind of a monster was I to toy with her affections?

Still angry at myself, I stormed downstairs to see Esme coming in.

"You left her alone," I raged at her. I needed to vent my anger on something that not connected to my own mistakes. It was a plus that I really was angry that Esme had left Bella alone to her own devices.

She appeared shocked. "Of course I wouldn't do that. I left Rosalie with her."

"Rosalie," I said in a seething tone. "Come here."

She came out of her room.

"Why weren't you watching Bella?"

"She says she's an adult, she can take care of herself."

"She's lying obviously," I seethed, "she's not responsible enough for herself."

"Well, that's her fault, not ours, isn't it? If she's too irresponsible to take care of herself then that just makes her an idiot. It's not my problem. I don't know why you are even letting her stay here. She's just a nuisance to us all. She is so dramatic, complaining and whining about everything. Ugh, I can't stand her, and you all dote on her like she's the most wonderful person in creation. Well I don't have to do anything I don't want to do, and I most certainly do not want to look at that ugly creature for one second more than I have to. She's just trying to worm her way into all of your hearts. That's what she is, a leech. She's living off of our hospitality. What does she think we are, an orphanage, a poor house, a hospital for invalids? Well, we're not-"

"Rosalie, stop it!" I ordered, murderously angry. "Don't even say another word about her. You're so selfish and self-pitying I can't stand it. Go look in the mirror at your reflection or something. That's all you care about isn't it?"

She flounced off angrily in the direction of her room.

I turned to Esme who was wringing her hands nervously.

"I'm so sorry. I thought she would use this time as bonding time with Bella. I don't think she would be like this if she gave Bella half the chance."

I nodded. "I know. Bella is resting now, so we should probably let her sleep. I'll check on her in a couple hours."

Esme nodded. "I'll go start making her dinner."

**Two Hours Later**

I walked into the deserted room. At first, I thought she was just hiding, but then I realized her bag was gone. A single white piece of paper was on top of her folded bed.

With trembling fingers, I picked it up.

_Dear Cullen Family,_

_I really do appreciate all that you have done for me and I wish you the best of luck with your lives. Emmett, I did think of you as a big brother. You were always so nice to me. Alice, I hope someday you find a girl who really would appreciate being a fashion model for you to dress. I know I'm too inadequate to be it. Jasper, I can't give you your dreams, sorry, the Confederacy lost years ago, that's not changing. Esme, I couldn't have asked for a better friend thank you for all you did. Carlisle, I promise not to over do it. Someday I might come visit you at the hospital again, you never know. I hope it won't be because of your work, though. Edward, I appreciate all of the nice things you've said to me, though I don't take much credit in the words you said while we were verbally sparring. I hope you become a great doctor. I have the best of confidence in you. Rosalie, I'm very sorry to inconvenience you. I never meant to intrude on all of you and I hope that you can forgive me. I will send something to repay you as I can. I really, honestly never meant to be a burden. Please accept my apology. _

_Bella_

A/N: So please review, i would like to get some feedback on this chapter it took me forever to do. I hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I took a long time to update, but I hope I made it worth the wait. I wanted this to be good. Hope you like it!

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Babe, I need another round of shots for my friends over here."

I mentally groaned and cursed my pitiful existence. Why did this have to be my only option to support myself? 

"Coming right up." I tried to not let my disgust show through. I covered it up with fake perkiness. 

I hustled over to the bar where I asked Rick for another bottle of whiskey. Did people in these parts drink anything else? It smelled disgusting. I couldn't even handle the toxic smelling fumes that came through. Ugh, gross.

I poured the drinks and added it to their tab on my notepad. 

"There you go."

As I was walking away, I heard them laughing. 

"Now that's what I call service, a bright smile, a drink, and a nice view as they walk away." 

My face burned as I hurried behind the counter. 

After I left the Cullens' home, I went directly here. I lied about my address. Rick didn't seem to care. I was sure he wasn't going to check up on it anyway. I found an abandoned cabin in the woods surrounding the town and I stayed there. I took one blanket with me, and though it didn't exactly prevent the bone chilling coldness, it was a comfort nonetheless. 

I've been here for a week. With my first paycheck I got Friday, I rented a room in the motel. It was the only sort of housing establishment in town, but I'd take it. 

"Girl, what are you doing back here? You have customers. Get yourself out there. Serving and being there ready to serve their needs is the job sweetheart."

Nervously, I pulled on the poly-blend fabric of my shirt and skirt. Part of the uniform was a black skirt that was four inches too short, and a skintight white T-shirt. I felt practically naked in it and the way some of the 'customers' would look at me, I felt like they were undressing me of the little clothing that I did wear. 

A man in a flannel shirt waved his hand in the air and a big hand in the middle of my back sent me flying over to him. 

"What can I get you?" 

He smiled at me. He was probably in his thirties and so it was completely gross the way he was looking at me. I gritted my teeth and repeated my question. 

"Well, since your job is supposed to be to serve the customer, how about you just hang out with me a little bit. I have some _other_ needs to be served."

I hid my grimace. 

"Sorry, the only things I can provide you with are on the chalkboard at the bar. You'll have to get something off of that."

He didn't say anything so I turned to walk away. 

A hand encircled my wrist and yanked me backwards, onto his lap. I struggled to get off of his lap and wandering hands. One was inching up dangerously high on my bare thigh and it made me struggle even more. Raucous laughter echoed through the room.

Panic was starting to rise up in my stomach, when I remembered one of Emmett's defense moves. Jerking one hand free, I formed a fist and thrust it up into the guy's nose. The results were immediate. His hands released me and I lurched from his lap, catching my hip on the corner of the metal table. I bit back the wince. 

"What's going on here?

Rick had left the bar. That was only bad news for me. Rick was always mad if he was forced to leave his designated bar wiping area. 

"No-nothing Rick, it was just a misunderstanding, that's all."

He gave me a steely-eyed glare as he accessed the situation, taking in one of his best customer's bloody nose. As soon as I noticed the blood, I felt a wave of nausea hit me with a tidal wave force. Covering my mouth with one hand, I tried to rush away, only to be stopped by a roughened hand. 

"Listen, one more incident, and you're gone; I don't care how good you've been for drawing in customers. Got it?"

I nodded quickly, fighting the sanctimonious voice, urging me to stand up for myself and quit. The common sense, survivalist voice kicked in and I listened to it. After all, I consoled myself, what good were morals if you were dead?

Four hours later, I finished my shift and walked back to my motel room. It was really only a room, not an apartment, it didn't even have a bathroom, there was a hallway shower/bathroom. Well, at least I could afford it. 

I threw my 'uniform' on the floor and slipped on my warm pajamas, the only other purchase besides food and an alarm clock I had made so far. I grabbed an apple and a band aid. Rolling up my pants leg, I winced as I saw the huge egg shaped knot on my outer thigh. The livid purplish red color was only enhanced by the broken skin in the very center of it. The blood had dried, but I still preferred not to look at it. Not quite sure where the band aid I'd filched from behind the counter would best be appreciated, I forwent it completely, tossing it on the small bureau. I tossed back the covers and climbed in wearily. There was a loud crackling noise and I snatched up a suspicious looking envelope. The crisp white coloring was a dead giveaway.

It couldn't have been from the hotel manager, or Rick, it was too clean for that. The lone word on the front said _Bella_. 

I had a sinking suspicion of who it was from. My suspicion was confirmed when I flicked it open and a wad of money fell out into my lap with a tiny piece of paper. I picked it up and examined the beautiful penmanship.

_Don't be stupid, use it._

That did it. How dare they insult me like that! I was purposely capable of taking care of myself. I ranted furiously in my mind as I picked up my coat and threw it on. I grabbed the money and stuffed it back into the envelope and I rushed out the door. 

On the walk through town, I didn't even attempt to control my murderous thoughts. It was probably Edward; he probably was the one to drive by my apartment on the way to his college classes. Insulting me as he was trying to ply me with money was just like him too. 

I wasn't quite sure how he had discovered where I was living, but surely it wasn't too hard for him to ascertain if he'd wanted to find out. Money did a lot for anyone. But the real question was why would he want to know where I was? Why would he want to give me money and make me become dependent on him? What was the point of that? 

I'd gathered enough of their real opinion of me from hearing Rosalie. Edward hadn't even said a thing. His silence spoke volumes to me. Well, I wasn't going to stay where I wasn't wanted, and I hadn't. 

The air was sharp and biting, and half an inch of snow lay on the ground, soaking my cloth tennis shoes through. I shivered and rubbed my stomach. The ribs were healing, the bruising was fading slowly. I just needed to give everything a little more time to heal. Physical wounds generally just needed more time. A brutal gust of wind whipped through the air and goose bumps popped up on my icy exposed skin. I trudged on; I still had about a mile to go. 

**Edward's POV**

"You did WHAT?" Rosalie shrieked shrilly into my ear. I winced, my sensitive hearing damaged beyond repair from her fishmonger wife tones. 

"I don't wish to repeat myself dear sister. I thought it was the least I could do since it was your fault that she left here in the first place."

Her eyes narrowed. "I did you a favor. You're just mad because I drove her away before you could start your assignations with her."

I sputtered. "Assignations?"

A grim smile started. "Yes, assignations. I saw the way you were when she was here. Loping around, acting like a lovesick puppy. I did you a favor, it's not like a relationship between you and her would have been plausible."

My stomach bottomed out. "You knew she was listening."

"Yes."

"Rosalie, that was unforgivable what you did," Carlisle said in a disappointed tone. 

"How could you Rose?" Emmett asked in a disbelieving voice. 

The scowl on my face deepened. "I'm sure her vanity and selfishness lets her do a great many things, right Rosalie?"

She glowered back at me. 

"Alright, alright, enough," Esme broke in. "What's done is done. And Edward, you did the right thing. Giving her a little something to make ends meet is perfectly alright."

Rosalie turned her anger on Esme. "What? Are you on her side too? Why don't we all fawn over the stupid human girl who can't even seem to take care of herself and needs others to baby her."

"Rosalie, you know that she's not an adult yet, she's still a child."

"Her lies, her life, her problem."

I opened my mouth to retort, when I heard the sound of footsteps on our porch. Our whole family turned in response to look at the door. The person banged on the door loudly. 

Then an angelic voice permeated the door, rousing something within me that was definitely not anger. 

"Edward! Edward Cullen, I know you're in there."

Testing the knob and finding it unlocked, she opened the door and burst through, snow falling in as she shut the door behind her. The wind knocked her scent in toward me. And dear heaven, she was bleeding. She must have had a wound somewhere because the force of her freesia smell was doubly overpowering. The venom pooled in my mouth, and I felt my reflexes sharpen by tenfold. I wanted to pounce. I wanted to hunt. I wanted her. 

**Bella's POV**

I tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. I opened it and the gust of wind basically blew me inside. As soon as I closed the door, Jasper ran upstairs quickly and every other person's head turned to stare apprehensively at Edward. What in the heck was going on?

"I'm fine," Edward growled, clenching his jaw. His eyes were a sinister shade of onyx and chills that were not from the cold fled down my spine. He seemed to be fighting something with a Herculean strength and I couldn't figure out what. The worst part was, he was still staring directly at me with those black eyes. 

Trying to ignore this freakish interruption, I walked up to Edward. I couldn't keep myself from staring at his mouth. I could still remember what his kiss had felt like. My true first kiss. He probably had already forgotten it had even happened at all. At my first step, his head jerked reflexively, following my every movement. Carlisle stepped in front of me smoothly and cut me off, taking my arm gently. 

"Bella, I think you've hurt yourself. I'm noticing a slight limp in your stride. Come with me and we'll get that patched up."

Clearly having no choice, I allowed him to lead me into his office. The dark mahogany wood clearly emphasized Carlisle as its owner. He motioned for me to sit on the couch. He gave me a speculative glance before he spoke. 

"You've obviously gotten hurt again. Which leg?"

I sighed, "Carlisle, this probably isn't coming as a big surprise to you, and it's my left leg."

"Okay, roll up your pants leg and we'll see what I can do."

Obediently, I did as he requested and his eyes narrowed as he saw the deep purple bruise and the cut. 

Shaking his head, he got a wet cloth and began to wash away some of the blood. 

"How did this happen, Bella?"

"I walked into a table."

He stared straight into my eyes and I could swear he knew I was lying. 

It freaked me out. 

Taping some white gauze on the cut, he unrolled my pajama pant bottoms, still frowning. 

"You know you can come to me with anything, right Bella?"

"Yeah, I know," I muttered, averting my gaze. He did not have to deal with anymore of my problems. 

"Okay then, you're set to go."

Getting his dismissal, I stalked out of the room, trying to gather up my anger again. The ice on my coat had now melted, and the wet feeling was very uncomfortable. I shrugged off the discomfort so I could get my chance at Edward, the culprit behind this mess. 

He was still where I left him. The whole family was there in fact, with the exception of Rosalie. She wasn't within sight. 

"Let's just cut to the chase Edward," I said as coldly as possible. 

I thrust the envelope back into his hands. 

"I don't want your money, your charity, or your interference, got it?"

His eyes were tight. 

"If I was in your position, I wouldn't be arguing with taking a little help now and again."

"Well, since I'm not you, I suggest that you stay out of my business, and out of my life. How did you get into my apartment anyway?"

He shrugged, "I left the note at the desk."

Sure he did.

His golden innocent eyes didn't fool me one bit.

Something clicked within my mind.

"Your eyes changed color," I stated bluntly.

"No they didn't."

"Yes . . . they did."

"You're soaked completely through. Bella, dear, let me get some things for you to put on."

"Wait a second," I resisted her minimal effort to usher me up the stairs. "His eyes changed."

"It must have been the shadows," Edward put in smoothly. 

"No, it wasn't shadows. They darkened. They used to be gold, they were onyx."

"I'm sure you're mistaken."

"I'm sure you're lying." 

The silence that followed, I was sure was from the disbelief that I would call him out. Well, he was lying. I could tell.

His jaw tightened and he observed me stiffly. "Obviously we're not going to be coming to any point of agreement over your hallucinations, so maybe you should go change into something more comfortable."

"You don't get to tell me what to do."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's it Bella. I was just bidding my time until I could order you about like a small child."

"You do seem to take an unordinary joy out of demeaning me."

"I was right."

I eyed him suspiciously. 

"About what?"

"You are utterly absurd. Your imagination is completely out of control."

On that parting note, he strode swiftly from the room, leaving me staring after him. 

I turned to Esme meekly. 

"Esme, could I have that change of clothes now?"

I heard a scoff of indignation come from above me. My eyes widened. There was no way he could have heard me from way up there, right?

After I changed into an old outfit Esme said was hers, and promising to return it to her cleaned, I pulled on my soggy tennis shoes and yanked on my coat. 

"Well," I awkwardly cleared my throat. "Thank you for letting me change my clothes, and sorry to trouble you again." 

Alice looked at me, smiling. "It was no problem. If you find yourself, coming back soon," she gave a smirk, "you'll be welcomed, no worries."

I opened the door and waved to them as I stepped out on their porch. The yellow floodlights stopped me in my tracks. 

I walked out to the silver Volvo angrily.

"What are you doing?"

"Driving you to your apartment," Edward said, giving me an intense stare. "Did you honestly think that we'd make you walk home? Did you honestly think _I_ would let you go alone?"

"That's not up to you!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Get into the car Bella. You know you aren't in any kind of condition to walk home, and it's freezing outside. It's dark and cold, trust me, you're not going anywhere unless I'm coming with you."

I gave him my most penetrating glare before resigning to the passenger seat of the car. 

"What is it with you and your obsession with my _conditions_?" I mumbled halfheartedly as he turned the heater air vents on me. A shiver passed through me. As he started the car, he glanced at me, clearly catching the tingling movement. 

"You should have a warmer jacket."

"I'll get right on that mom."

"I'm serious."

"Yes well, I'm serious too. This is perfectly fine for me."

He snorted. "Perfectly fine for California maybe, but not Wisconsin."

I turned my head and ignored him. 

Sensing my discontent, he didn't attempt to talk to me again. 

I refused to let my mind think about the last time we were alone together. 

Don't think about the kiss. Don't think about the kiss. Don't think about the-

Suddenly, my gaze focused on the objects whizzing by the window. They were flying by way too fast. 

"What the heck? How fast are you going? You're going to kill us!" I was practically having a heart attack. He was going so fast the pavement was only a blur. 

"Relax, Bella. It's not a big deal. I'm a great driver."

"Sorry to break it to you Edward, but this isn't NASCAR, and there isn't a pit crew waiting to change one of your blown out tires, which you have blown out because you were going so freaking fast you couldn't see the gigantic piece of glass in the road."

He laughed. Laughed! 

"This isn't funny, slow down, or I'm getting out of this car right now!" My voice had a slightly hysterical pitch to it now. 

When he flashed me that crooked grin of his, my heart started beating more erratically, and it wasn't because of the speed either. 

"I'm curious Bella. How do you plan to leave the car that is going too fast for your taste? Do you plan to open the door and jump to safety?" 

The smirk was back in place. 

"I'll tell your father," I said as threateningly as I could.

"Who do you think I learned to drive from?"

If anything, he seemed to speed up. 

"No, I changed my mind," I said, "it won't be glass you puncture your tires with, it'll be little Timmy Jones' bike wheel spokes. Timmy was bicycling home ahead of us. The poor tyke never had a chance."

"You certainly have the more refreshing mind I've ever heard."

I gave him a sardonic look. 

"Oh, so you can hear minds now?"

He looked at me quickly, and then jerked his head back to the road. I could swear some fear and even shock passed over his face.

"No, I'm just good at reading people."

"Okay then, gypsy. I'm thinking of a number between one and ten. What is it?"

Unconceivable frustration appeared as he earnestly tried to guess my number.

"Seven?" 

"Nope."

"What was it?"

"One. So you're not really good at reading people after all, huh?"

"I am, usually. With you, not so much."

I smiled at that. "I must be an enigma or something then."

He grinned back. "I think enigma is a perfect description for you."

When we got to the motel, he jumped out and opened my door for me. What a knockoff, fake gentleman move. 

"Okay, well, thanks for taking me," I said, edging toward the door. 

"Not so fast, I'll walk you up to your room."

"No."

"Try to stop me."

"You're a pain."

"You're acting like a child."

"Whatever," I said finally. I never got anywhere with him. "Come on up."

I walked past the desk where the motel clerk was sitting behind the desk. As we walked past him, Edward's eyes darkened again, and he glared over at the clerk. 

"Edward," I hissed at him, "what are you doing? For heaven's sake, stop staring at the guy." 

Pulling on his arm, I managed to drag him up to my room. What had gotten into him?

I sat down on the bed and gave him a look. "For a second there, I thought you were going to attack him."

He didn't answer; he just picked up my bag and started stuffing all of my stuff back in it. 

"Edward?"

He gave me no indication he was listening. 

"Edward? What are you doing, it looks like you're packing up my stuff?"

"I am."

Those words chilled me. 

"What?"

"You're coming back with me. There's absolutely no way I could leave you in a place like this." 

I stared at him levelly; this bossiness had gone on long enough. 

"Put my stuff back and leave."

"Oh, I'm leaving, but you're coming with me."

"No."

"Bella," he stopped and looked me in the eye, "if you do not come willingly, I will carry you down to my car like the small unruly child you are acting like."

I snorted. "Get real."

"Okay, fine have it your way."

He zipped up my bag in one swift, deft movement and walked out of my room, leaving me sitting there on the bed. I stared at the doorway in disbelief. 

A couple of minutes passed and then he was back. 

"This is your last chance to leave here respectfully, Bella," he warned.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

I shrugged nonchalantly. 

He took a step forward and I inched backward instinctively. 

"Remember, you had your chance, Bella."

"Edward, wait—"

He was a foot away from me. 

"No, it's too late for that."

He picked me up, despite my struggles to get away. 

"Put me down," I tried to order in a commanding voice.

"No. Stop trying to get away. I'm not letting you go."

It was true; his arms were wrapped securely around me, carrying me as one would a small child. As much as I fought against him, his grip didn't waver. He carried me out past the lobby, to my humiliation and into his car. He snapped on the seat belt and walked around to his side of the car. I reached the door handle, but it wouldn't open. 

He got into the driver's seat and looked at me. 

"Child locks, quite fitting, aren't they?

A/N: Sooo, tell me how you liked it. I love reviews. So feel free to review my story to your heart's content. I can tell you a little bit about the next chapter. Just a tiny bit anyway. Edward still doesn't know about Bella's occupation. Edward starts searching for something from Bella's past. And finally, Edward is going to throw a serious temper tantrum in the next post. About what, why Bella and her infuriating circumstances. Stay tuned for more, and don't forget to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sorry.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I actually had most of this done last week. Hope you like it!

**Carlisle's POV**

I was reading a new medical journal, perusing the new theories and treatments, when my son burst into our home. Esme had been lying beside me, nuzzling into my shoulder and there weren't a lot of things I would give up that kind of peace for. My son, unfortunately, was one of those things.

Esme grabbed my hand and we walked quickly, at human pace for Bella, who I could hear was here as well, into the foyer. I sighed. I should have assumed Edward would do something impulsive like this. And Alice had been skipping around happily all day, she must have known.

They were standing five feet apart and Edward had a stormy expression on his face. Bella was pouting. The look comical on her features.

"Put your stuff in your room now," he ordered.

"I don't have a room, remember. You took care of that when you checked me out of the hotel," she shot back, glaring at him angrily.

"Edward—" Esme started, clearly shocked.

He turned then, as if sensing our presence for the first time. I was faintly surprised. Usually, he was conscious of everyone around him. Bella must have distracted him totally.

"Fine," he replied shortly, ignoring Esme, "you want to play it like that? Fine."

He picked her up and strode up the stairs. Though they were walking away, I could hear Bella's protests.

"Put me down, I am not a child. I'm an adult; you can't treat me like this. I'm not a child, I'm seventeen—"

**Bella's POV**

I closed my eyes and felt like cursing. As soon as I said that, Edward stopped dead in his tracks. I was such an idiot.

"Seventeen?" he repeated loudly.

I averted my gaze.

"So I was right," he mused, "you are a runaway."

"I am not," I said hotly. Thinking quickly, I added, "They kicked me out, didn't want me anymore."

"Who, the family you told me about?"

"No."

"Who, then?"

"I'd rather not talk about them, it causes unpleasant memories." At least that wasn't a lie. The pain on my face caused him to drop the discussion.

"Could you put me down now?" I reminded him softly.

He looked down, and realized I was still being cradled against his hard chest.

"Sorry."

He dropped me on the bed. I landed in a small, 'pft.'

"Stay here, I'll be back in a little while." He tossed my bag on the bed beside me.

"You can't just keep me prisoner here," I called out after him, but the shutting door cut off my voice.

**Edward's POV**

Seventeen. So she was that age after all. I walked into the living room, where the rest of my family had gathered.

Carlisle looked at me disapprovingly. "Edward, what did you do?"

"Nothing you, yourself, wouldn't have been compelled to do," I answered truthfully.

"Just tell us why that . . . thing is back here," Rosalie spat out.

Emmett attempted to shush her.

"We're waiting."

"I drove her back to this shack of a place and I swear, I was just going to drop her off, but then, I wanted to make sure she got into her room. Then," I cringed, "I knew from hearing the desk clerk's thoughts, it was not an option to leave her there."

Jasper frowned. "What do you mean?"

My jaw clenched and I spoke tightly. "I've heard obscene thoughts before, but when the person has a plan to act on the thoughts and . . . _I could see it_ . . . I couldn't help it, it was like, and something possessed me. You wouldn't have left her there unprotected with that _monster_ either." I could feel the fury running through my every word. "He had the keys to each room . . ."

That was it. I wasn't going to say another word, but I could tell from there thoughts, I didn't need to elaborate further. They got the picture, and with the exception of Rosalie, they were fully incensed as well.

_I didn't see anything Edward, I swear, I would have told you. Maybe because you hadn't decided to drive her home or not, that vision didn't come to me._

Jasper was sending out his emotions to the rest of us, unaware of his actions.

_Edward had every right to do what he did. Bella's far too sweet and young to have to deal with anything more than what she's been through. She's dealing with enough emotional stress as it is. I can't believe someone that mature is only seventeen though. I knew she was young, but still._

Esme was all concern, as I knew she would be.

_Oh no. I should never have left her alone with Rosalie; this whole calamity is my entire fault. If only I hadn't—_

"It wasn't your fault Esme," I murmured reassuringly to her, squeezing her shoulder gently. She was like a mother to me; it hurt me to hear her guilty feelings.

"Thank you Edward, but if anything had happened to her because of me—" she drew off.

"It didn't."

"Well, she's staying here for good now. Seventeen is far, far too young to be on her own, unsupervised."

I grinned mischievously, "I'm glad you're on the same page as me Esme."

_When I get my hands on that . . ._

I backtracked away from Emmett's violent thoughts, perhaps because they reminded me of my own uncontrolled reaction.

I looked around the room.

"So it's settled then?"

**Bella's POV**

Despite the chaotic upset the previous day, I managed to get a healthy amount of sleep last night. Currently, I was sitting on the Cullens' plush white carpet, against their soft, fluffy couch, while Alice, who was sitting on the couch, was playing absently with my hair, putting it up, taking it down, and occasionally uttering a sound of frustration when my unruly locks escaped her firm grasp.

It had been a quiet morning so far. Esme made me breakfast. The rest of the family had eaten before I woke. Then Alice had asked to spend some time with me. I agreed, from my monumental slipup last night, I could be assured I wasn't going to be allowed to leave. He would have run straight to Carlisle and Esme to rat me out, so I hadn't even put up a protest.

I heard a door close softly from above our heads and I looked up reflexively, causing Alice to lose hold of her grip. Edward appeared, coming down the staircase, beautiful and infuriatingly perfect as usual. I tried to glare at the little snitch; unfortunately, I ended up ogling his gorgeous face instead.

"Good morning, Alice, Bella." He greeted us melodically.

_He's a jerk, he's interfering with your plans_, I chanted to myself, trying to not hear the perfect, bell-like pitch to his voice.

He slung a book bag over his shoulder and started to the door.

"I've a class, I'll see you when I get back," he said genially, closing the door behind him.

I sat there until I heard the purr of his car start up and peel out of the driveway.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do I always let him walk all over me?"

"Well Bella, first off, it's not easy for Edward to stop anyone from letting him walk over them, and secondly, I think that you want him to."

I stared at her in shock.

She just smiled back at me. "Seriously, think about it. When was the last time you relied upon anyone? I think you know why you let him get away with it. Find the answer from within yourself."

I was silent for a moment, pondering what she said, searching my mind.

"I think . . . maybe I was too proud to accept his help when I needed it."

"So you let him help you, lying to yourself, by trying to say you tried to prevent it."

I sighed, "Maybe."

"What are we going to do today?"

"I have work," I answered honestly, averting my eyes.

She raised one skeptical eyebrow. "Someone hired a seventeen year old girl with no references, no diploma I'm assuming, and who obviously has no form of identification?"

I pursed my lips.

"A perfectly respectable place I'm sure."

I rolled my eyes. "It's Rick's Place, if you must know. Honestly, I'm surprised that you didn't already know that. Your family seems to know about everything that I do."

A smile brightened her face. "Tell that to Edward."

"You're not going to tell Carlisle or Esme about where I work, are you? Because I'm figuring that I'm not going to be allowed to leave here now, but at least I could still support myself."

"Why Bella," she placed a hand on her chest, feigning surprise. "Would I ever do something like that to you?"

Her eyes glittered dangerously.

"What are you planning, Alice?"

**Edward's POV**

Finally! Classes were over and I could come home. I had been annoyingly anxious to get home all day today and that wasn't like me. Usually, my days were monotone, my existence simply there, but recently, I'd been experiencing . . . emotions, especially after that horrendously uncalled for kiss with Bella.

Clicking my locks, I hurried up the steps, slowing to human pace for our human visitor.

As soon as I got inside, I just knew. She wasn't there.

"Alice," I thundered, angrier than I should have been. What was with this emotional tirade I was on?

She appeared before me.

"Yes, dearest brother of mine?"

"Where is she?"

Her mind was blank.

"Who?"

I took a deep breath, but it had no calming effects. "If you let her leave here, I'm going to—"

"What, you're going to what?" She prodded. "She's hasn't run away you idiot. She's working."

"Working," I scoffed. "If she had a job, I would have known about it."

The smirk was really unbecoming on her face.

"OK."

I gritted my teeth. "Where?"

"Temper, temper, Edward. I think we should have a little sibling talk."

"I don't."

"Of course you don't, that's why you need one."

"You're not going to tell me until I listen to this, are you?"

"Nope."

"Spit it out, you have thirty seconds."

"I think you're acting like Bella's overprotective parent. And that's interesting to me. You are in no way connected to her, and I don't think you should be. Obviously all you care about is demeaning her and making her feel like a child. That is reprehensible Edward. I'm telling you your faults so you'll know what it feels like."

"I do not treat her like a child," I denied skillfully.

"You do, and it's no wonder she resents you."

"Resents me?"

I felt like the breath was knocked out of me. She resented me? I didn't want that.

"Of course you didn't want that, in fact, I think you want the opposite."

I glanced at her sharply. I must really have been going crazy. I hadn't even realized I had spoken the last part out loud.

"You're mistaken."

"I don't think I am. You are so young Edward, it's not surprising really that you're making mistakes."

"I don't love her."

She looked me squarely in the eye. "Yet."

"I'm a vampire, Alice, in case you've forgotten. _That_ would be reprehensible."

"It wouldn't have to be."

An image flashed from her to me.

"Absolutely not," I roared furiously. "Never. She deserves far better than that. I would never damn her. She's so _alive_."

"Are we not alive Edward?"

"Not like that. Don't even think about giving our secret away. And don't even think about that atrocious idea ever again."

"Your loss."

The words cut deep and I sank to my couch. My loss . . .

Yes, I would be losing, but I couldn't touch her. She was meant for something so much better. I would help her get back on her feet and then get her as far away as possible from our family, and our secret. The farther, the better.

"And don't keep acting like her grandpa, Edward, she doesn't take well to your authoritative manner, trust me."

"I listened. Where?"

"Go out with your college boys tonight Edward. They might take you to a place you never knew you wanted to be."

Yes, that wasn't cryptic at all. But for Bella's sake . . . I would be willing to do just about anything, and that scared me. It scared me to death.

I flipped open my cell phone.

"Hey Mike . . ."

A/N: I'm really getting into this story and I hope that I'll be able to update every two weeks or so. I'm doing the best I can with the stress I have and the extracurriculars. Sorry once again that it took me more than two weeks for this one. I know I promised some things from the last post, but I changed my mind, sorry again. Thank you for all who reviewed and p.m.ed me. I appreciate the time you took to do that! Please do review and tell me what you thought! I'm adding a little sneak peek below at the next chapter.

Chapter 7

A towel snapped me on the shoulder, and I jerked out of my reverie.

"Go see to the new customers, I don't pay you to stand around."

I snatched up my shoes and put them back on my feet. Technically, this was supposed to be my break.

I pushed past the swinging doors and stopped in my tracks.

_No way. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

* * *

A/N: Sooo, I know its been forever, but I had some serious issues with my class ranking lately and I needed to fix them. Sorry for the long wait, but there is light at the end of this tunnel. My summer vacation starts next week so expect tons of updates throughout the summer! Yey! It's going to be great.

**Bella's POV**

A towel snapped me on the shoulder, and I jerked out of my reverie.

"Go see to the new customers, I don't pay you to stand around."

I snatched up my shoes and put them back on my feet. Technically, this was supposed to be my break.

I pushed past the swinging doors and stopped in my tracks.

_No way. _

**Edward's POV**

"So Cullen, change of heart?"

I briefly nodded my head in agreement with Mike. This night was going to be hell, pure unadulterated hell. Did Alice hate me? She could have simply told me where Bella was, but no, she'd had to go subversive on me. She believed I deserved to be punished. Ha, all I was doing was looking out for Bella's well being.

"Yeah, why did you decide to come? You never come anywhere with us man." Tyler was pouting, but I could hear his true opinion.

_Cullen deigned to come with us. Well, better for us, we're bound to get countless chicks now. He's like some sort of freaky magnet for 'em. Our luck's bound to be improving tonight!_

Mike's thoughts were of a similar variety, though more bland.

I was fully disgusted by Alice by one in the morning. We'd hit a sports game, they'd picked up some food, and we'd gone 'cruising around' the town. There had been no sign of Bella. What was she playing at?

"Okay Cullen, our last stop," Mike announced cheerfully, pulling into a dingy, grungy looking place. Great. Bella would never be somewhere like this. Maybe Alice was sending me on a wild goose chase. My sister was pure evil.

"This has become the best part of my day," Tyler said dreamily.

I was slightly confused, figuring that they could consume alcohol anywhere. Then an image popped into his mind and I understood.

The image was of a pretty, delicate girl, wearing a black skirt and a white, almost see-through top. The image was only of the back of her and only for a second. I would probably be concentrating on keeping them out of jail tonight. I'd better save my strength.

"So, are you coming man?" Tyler questioned, pulling on my arm. "Jeez, do you like, work out or something?"

"Yes," I answered in a jaded tone.

Tyler rolled his eyes and got out of the car. I reluctantly followed. Once we entered the distasteful establishment, it was even more unsanitary than the outside.

The walls were lined with shelves full of cracked bottles, a pool table with torn felt, and a jukebox machine blinking rapidly in the corner. The bar was toward the front of the room; the wood was scuffed and scraped. An unshaven man of about 50 was wiping off the sticky surface of the bar with a towel. I assumed that was the Rick in Rick's Place. I had heard of this place briefly in the minds of college students and of course I had driven past it on my way home from college, if I felt like taking that route.

I thought back to that one night that had changed my life, the night I had chosen to take a route past this place and found a small, frightened, hurt child that needed me.

A sudden feeling of rightness hit me in the stomach. She needed me and now, I needed her. Maybe it wasn't love, but it was certainly attraction. Attraction, which was completely absurd. How could someone as beautiful and pure as her ever return attraction to someone as dark and haunted as me?

Well, I thought grimly, setting my mouth in a hard line, maybe we couldn't be together, (Was I ridiculous? Of course we couldn't be together?) but at least I could watch out for her. At least I would if my _sister_ would tell me where she was!

Just thinking about the possible places she could be made me sick to my very core. What if she needed something? What if she got hurt and no one could help her?

The terror of not knowing was far worse than knowing.

At least I thought that until I looked up to catch the panicked stare locked onto my face, eyes wide with fear, and then I knew.

_And it was so much worse._

I sat frozen for a moment, Mike and Tyler were comparing their new cell phones, too busy arguing to notice anything suspicious.

The shock wore off and when it did, I really saw her. She was the girl from the image in Tyler's mind. She had to be, wearing that tiny outfit that made her legs stand out a mile long and emphasized her . . . um . . . other assets.

I leapt to my feet.

"Bella."

But she cut me off with an angry stroke of her hand, the one holding a tiny notepad. "No Edward, don't say a word. Yes, I work here, and yes, you're probably upset about this. You are about everything else I do, but you're just going to have to deal with it. Because I am not a child. You're not my guard and I'm not your ward. You aren't responsible for me."

She finished in an angry huff, glaring at me, daring me to open my mouth.

This was unusual for me. I wasn't used to having someone trying to intimidate me. It was kind of amusing.

"Is that your uniform?"

**Bella's POV**

I stared at him in disbelief.

Were you kidding me?

"Th-that's it?" I stuttered, shocked. He was actually calm.

He smiled at me pleasantly.

"Would you like me to be upset?"

"No," I said slowly, trying to wrap this concept around in my mind.

"Good."

"Hey, Eddie, what are you doing? Bring the waitress over, we're thirsty."

I glanced back at the table to see a blond guy leaning back in his chair, looking at me in anticipation. Another guy was with him, and his leer was just barely self contained. Ugh, I remembered them from the other day,

Edward's head whipped around so fast I couldn't even keep up with the motion. His butterscotch eyes turned cold as they glared at the blond. He seemed to be indecisive about something, so I tried to give him a little shove in the direction of the table. He seemed startled by my touch. I think the start made him move, not my push, because pushing him was like pushing a steel beam; immovable.

By the end of the night, Edward had completely taken over. I was wearing his black jacket over my uniform. I had been hesitant about it, but Rick had practically pushed me into it. Then, he had insisted I take my fifteen minute break I had missed earlier. With nothing else to do, I sat with the frat boys and Edward. For some reason, I just couldn't see Edward as a frat boy, or a college boy. Sure, he was hot, and yes, he was well into maturity, all grown up . . . but sometimes, I caught a hint of a boyish air about him. It was intriguing; he seemed to be a misfit, almost like me.

I laughed at that notion. Like someone as perfect as him could be as messed up as me. Currently, he was giving Tyler a 'talking' out in the parking lot. I have no idea what he did, but by the death grip Edward had him in, it was pretty bad.

So I was leaning against the car with Mike, Edward's college friend. Waiting.

I felt a hand start to play with a tendril of my ponytail and I tensed.

"You are really pretty." The words were slurred; Edward's friend wasn't exactly sober.

"Please remove your hand," I told him calmly, scooting over, farther away from him.

"Don't be like that."

"Just keep your hands to yourself."

He laughed jerkily, "You're so soft!" He slid his hands around my stomach, hugging me to him. I thrust back my fist to knock him out.

"_Hands __off_." The voice was barely covering the thinly veiled threat.

Mike shot upright, letting go of me and turning to stare at Edward.

"Cullen! What are you doing . . . hey where's Tyler?"

"He had a change of heart, decided to walk home."

He was staring at Mike, and stepped between us.

"Don't touch Bella again."

"I don't mind sharing."

"I do." The venom in his voice was causing goose bumps to rise up on my arms.

This was ridiculous, Edward had insisted I go home with him and then he was taking forever, I for one was exhausted. I had just worked an eight hour shift on my feet.

"Can we just go," I muttered, anxious to get home.

Home.

When had I started to think of the Cullen residence as home?

We dropped Mike off first and then headed north. I really wanted to thank Edward for watching out for me, but that seemed like I would be releasing too much. Revealing more than I was ready to divulge about my needing him.

I did need him too. I was happier around his sarcastic, pessimistic outlook. His jokes were dark sometimes, but so was my sense of humor.

Once we got home, he was still in that weird mood of his. It was starting to freak me out.

"Edward, what's going on?"

He smiled at me, opening the door to the house for me.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Oh don't give me that. Something's going on; otherwise your overprotective Bella radar would be going off."

"Are you referring to my lack of emotional response to your occupation of choice?"

"Obviously."

"Well then, that's simple to explain."

I raised one eyebrow skeptically. "Is it now? Why do have a feeling I won't like this explanation?"

He flashed me that golden boy smile of his and held up his hands innocently. "I have no idea. It's completely for your own good."

My eyes narrowed.

"I don't have a problem with where you work because I'll be able to make sure nothing happens to you."

I stared at him stupidly for a moment, and then his ludicrous reasoning clicked into place.

"_Absolutely not."_

A slow smile formed on his face.

"It makes perfect sense. _And_ I won't have to worry."

"No."

"Yes."

"Edward, you can't possibly come there every night!"

He raised one perfect eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because . . . because," I trailed off, too angry to form a sentence. "Ughh!"

"How articulately spoken of you."

"I am an adult."

He was definitely smirking now. "On the contrary, you are a teenager, little more than a child. I think you're starting to believe your lies now Bella."

"I don't lie."

A melodic laugh stunned my ears. "Oh right, how true my twenty-one-year-old companion. But in truth," the laughter died from his eyes, "it wouldn't matter if you were thirty, I still would go."

"I'm not that much younger than you are, so what's the big deal?"

He rolled his eyes. "Experience before age."

"Oh right, like you have so much more experience than me!"

His brow furrowed.

"You think you have experience with the world?"

"I know I have more than you in your little sheltered life."

All teasing had dropped now.

"What did you experience?" He asked urgently, "What was it that caused you to be so certain, so wary?"

It was my turn to laugh now. "Wary? Of what, the evils in this world? I don't really care to elaborate right now."

"Tell me, tell me now, so I can fix whatever happened, however you were wronged. Just tell me and I'll do it."

For one minute I believed him. I was so tempted to just unload all of my problems on him. I just wanted to believe it. I wanted to believe that he would fix everything and my life would be taken care of. But then I stared down at the college insignia on his sweatshirt and remembered that he was just some rich college kid. What power could he possibly have to change anything and how fair would it be really to involve him in anything like that at all? He had a right to live his life to its fullest too.

"This discussion's over, I'm done."

"Oh right," he scoffed, "running away from everything are we? If we don't talk about it, it doesn't exist, right?"

That hurt. It pierced me deep down that he really thought I was just some childish kid. But I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"I'm not childish."

"Oh yes, you are."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

That taunting statement shocked him. It evoked more true emotion in him than I'd seen yet. He was totally taken aback.

"That was a mistake."

"Was it?"

"Yes."

"Do you really think it was so wrong; what you did?"

"Yes."

He seemed absolutely certain.

"Do you think you wronged me?"

"Yes."

"Then fix it."

It was like I knocked the breath right out of him.

"What?"

"You can't, can you? You see, you can't just fix something just because you want to. It doesn't work that way. And now, I'm really more tired than I was, so I'm going to bed."

**Edward's POV**

She wanted me to fix my mistake, to take back our kiss?

She absolutely should want that. But I found myself not wanting to take it back. If I could I'm not sure I would. I was in absolute bliss in that short moment.

I jerked out of my reverie. How selfish of me.

I went back to typing on my laptop. I submitted my missing person data and resumed perusing the pictures. I was bound to find information about her sometime.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I really do think I'll be able to post by Friday!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry, sorry, and sorry! I did have this chapter ready on Friday, but I can't foresee the unforeseeable. It was storming all weekend, and as we all know, lightning and computers don't mix. So here it is, if a bit tardy. I'm going to try to put another post up, either today, or tomorrow.

**Bella's POV**

Something was wrong.

I knew it and I knew it well. There was something not quite right with the Cullen family. At first, I had chalked up their oddities to my lack of knowledge of a proper family, but there was something more. Something I was missing. I knew the only feeling I should be feeling was gratitude, but I couldn't suppress the feeling of suspicion.

One thing I had discovered was the key to their looks. They didn't eat. In the whole time I had stayed with them, never once did I witness a morsel of food grace any of their lips. I believed the whole, 'we ate earlier' spiel for a couple days. Now I knew it was an out and out lie. They had to be starving themselves. That had to be the case, not that any one of them needed it. A couple of times, I had noticed Emmett, Alice, and even Edward, watching me eat; cereal, chips, crackers, it didn't really matter, they were engrossed. It was obvious that they wanted the food for themselves, or that they wished they could eat like me. I didn't have to worry about my eating. I was already ugly enough that a few extra pounds really wouldn't make a difference. They always looked hungry too. A couple of times I would glance at Jasper and _feel_ his hunger. Seriously, like, I could feel it. He was the worst of them all.

They all had sleeping disorders. I'm not kidding. Carlisle periodically sits up all night pouring over medical journals, Alice online shops, and Edward . . . well, I'm not really sure what Edward did with himself half the time, but he was certainly never sleeping in, or hitting the hay early.

I tossed over to my other side in my perfectly comfortable bed. I was uncomfortable though, it didn't make sense, but I felt, empty. I mentally laughed at my dramatic tone; empty. Honestly, I had more now than I ever had before, I should be grateful, not complaining about an ailment that isn't even a real complaint. Emptiness, ha.

The last secret about the Cullens: they never went camping. Sure, three times, they had assured me they would be back in a couple of days, but getting close to nature wasn't their objective. I was living in a house of addicts.

Yes, the Cullen family was addicted. To what, I wasn't sure, but there was no doubt in my mind. It all made perfect sense, their bruises under their eyes, their freaky eye coloring changes (I assumed that was one of the side effects of the drug), and their periodic mood swings. I was surprised I hadn't guessed before. The evidence was always right in front of me. Wherever they went on these 'camping trips' was obviously where they got their fix.

They seemed much more relaxed and normal after being away. It worried me. I knew that druggies usually had violent tempers and were often abusive. I hadn't seen any evidence of that yet, and hoped I didn't again. I shuddered at the thought of another abusive situation.

I actually felt comfortable here now. Edward had not relented. No matter how crazy I'd called him, or how I insulted him, he still didn't go away. It was a relief in a way. I got the feeling that everything could have gone very wrong if not for his presence. That was surprising too, that he could intimidate a bunch of older, rougher looking men, when he was only a college boy—a younger looking college boy.

Rick gave me a new uniform. My theories all led to the Edward conclusion, but I had no way of knowing it. During their camping trips, I had to take vacation days that Rick had graciously allotted me.

I tossed again. I was warm. It had been a couple months now, since that ill-fated day I came here, and it was growing warmer, not warm, simply warmer. And I felt hot.

Tension was nonexistent now in the family because they had just returned from 'camping.'

Still restless, I arose from my bed, it was now mine, and Alice had gotten a new room— right across from Jasper's. Then a worrisome little thought popped into my head. I wondered what Edward was doing. Was he sleeping? I wasn't quite convinced. Tiptoeing down the hall, I came to his room, the one I rarely frequented. The door opened silently and I caught my breath.

Lying there on a huge black bed was Edward; perfect, overbearing, arrogant, beautiful Edward. His perfectly muscled chest rose and fell, gently rustling the bed comforter and sheets, almost too soft for me to hear. Even his breathing was perfect. Every breath was taken in exact replication of the others. His eyes were closed, but I was sure the color would be the same honey gold color I had witnessed in my first encounter with him.

I unconsciously stepped to the edge of the bed, my eyes following the perfect planes of his face. I willed my hand to keep still at my side, not to touch him. The moonlight cast a hazy mist of light through his gauzy curtains, highlighting his features. Looking at his pale skin, appearing to glow under the moonlight aura, I had to know its texture. And this time I couldn't stop my unruly hand. My fingertips glided along his skin, hard to the touch. The hardness was strange. Unusual bone structure? Perhaps this was how perfection felt. Maybe he really _was_ carved out of marble.

Also, the coldness, was he ill? I was certainly feeling hot enough for the both of us. Despite that, I shivered, chills cascading down my spine. Down his forehead, across his cheekbones, hesitating slightly, venturing across his lips . . . my fingers were daring.

I was concentrating on their outrageous behavior, when he mumbled something and pulled me to him. I was suddenly tucked into his side under the covers. At first, I was sure I had awoken him, then, I realized he was still asleep. It wasn't too bad. Actually, I felt something I'd never recognized as a feeling before. I felt . . . safe.

He was so innocent in sleep; an angel. Unconscious, he wasn't nearly so annoying. At least I could look my fill and not be worried someone would catch me. His face was one you could look at forever. In a completely out of character action, I snuggled closer to his cold body. Maybe my warmth would heat him up a little.

I studied the dark circles under his eyes. He had everything in the world. So why on earth would he feel the need to do drugs? Maybe he had just been pulled into it and didn't know how to get out . . .

I could find some way to help him. An angel like that shouldn't darken his soul, it was too beautiful. I could try to help him . . .

My face relaxed into a smile in relief.

I couldn't stay in his bed obviously, no matter how much I wished to.

I would just wait for him to loosen his grip and I would steal away, back to my room. For the moment, his cool, hard length felt wonderful against mine . . .

**Edward's POV**

Had the little minx no sense of propriety?!

Obviously not, considering the way she had snuck into my room and took liberties with my person. Not that I specifically had any objections to her actual actions . . .

Despite the fact that I am a vampire—which of course she didn't know—she had behaved scandalously.

I was standing at the foot of my bed, staring at her motionless form.

I should move her back to her room. I took a half step. But . . . wait! She was the one that came into _my_ room; she fell asleep in _my_ bed, without even ascertaining _my_ approval, which I wouldn't have given. So what if the feel of her delicate fingers sent sparks shooting through me? So what if her warm, supple body hugging onto mine sent me into a haze of unknown feelings. So what if I was reluctant to move from her. So what if I secretly wished to not have boundaries. I still wouldn't have given the approval. It was for _her_ own good.

She started mumbling in her sleep. This was what I had been waiting for. In fact, I had been sneaking over to her room when I had heard her footfalls.

Pretending to sleep had been excruciating as she approached me cautiously.

She stirred again, her face scrunching up.

"No . . . science project. I swear it!"

She started breathing rapidly and she was beginning to frighten me. Her sleep talk had never been like this before. Maybe I would learn something about her past.

"No . . . _NO_! Get off of me. Don't touch me! Please, _please_—"

My face was frozen in panic. What the . . .

"Stop—_stop_ please—"

"Bella, Bella wake up!"

Her brown eyes flickered open. Her sobbing ceased immediately.

"Edward?"

"Bella, what did he do to you?"

She stiffened.

"I know something happened." I angrily thrust a hand through my hair. "You can't deny it any longer. Just tell me. _Who was it?_"

Her face had turned ashen, and she glanced at me quickly with haunted eyes.

"My foster father."

I blinked in shock.

She had actually told me.

A/N: I know it's not as long as mine usually are, but if I get enough reviews, I'll post another chapter today or tomorrow and it'll be longer. It really depends on you guys today!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Edward, Mission Impossible, The Bourne Identity, James Bond, or Mr. and Mrs. Smith.**

* * *

_A/N: I'm back! Wahoo, I'm proud of myself. I also am so happy! When I said my update depended on the reviews, I had no idea how many of you would review. It really means a lot. Thank you so much. Do you guys realize I got 79 reviews for this chapter? SERIOUSLY! It was great. Thanks! Read and enjoy, you deserved it!_

**Edward's POV**

She closed her eyes, as if closing them might block out whatever memories she was reviving.

She rushed her words, trying to get it over with quickly.

"It wasn't such a good family I got placed in after the first one I told you about. He was a very nice person. I didn't see it . . . wasn't expecting . . ."

"Go on."

She looked at me sharply, breaking out of her daze.

"I told you what you wanted to know. You asked who."

"A little more information would be preferable, Isabella."

She snorted, though it wasn't very convincing. "To you maybe."

She was scared. I didn't need Jasper for that, though his talent could've come in handy before this point.

"What harm could come from telling me?" I purred, looking at her as seductively as I could.

Her heart rate stuttered and then picked up double pace.

Shaking her head, she tried to shake off my prying.

"Bella," I muttered warningly.

Her jaw tightened and she sat up abruptly, catching me by surprise. I reacted a little too quickly, shying away. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

I mentally berated myself. How stupid was I?

She averted her gaze, looking out at the pale moon, shining through my window. When she spoke, her locked jaw caused her words to be tight, controlled.

I was excited as she began. If I had blood, it would be coursing through my veins. I had waited for so long to find out about her. This was it. She was probably the only person on earth that I would have to coax a confession out of—and I was finally succeeding. This would help me understand her so much more.

"We were alone at home one day and he . . . he, uh, attacked me."

A shudder ran down her body and I repressed the strange urge to comfort her, to touch her. _What was wrong with me?_ I'd never felt this way before.

Luckily, I had something to distract my wayward body with. The pain on her face told me that the attack must have been brutal. The fury overtook my emotions.

What could have prompted such an attack on someone like Bella?

**Bella's POV**

Well, he knew now. I did it, I told him, and I was done with it. For good.

"So he was the one who caused all those injuries."

"Yeah."

I closed my eyes again, shutting them tightly. How embarrassing. He knew.

"What's his name and address?"

The words were spoken in a cold, swift, efficient manner, and the black expression he had was not comforting.

"W-what?"

"Name, number, possibly social security number, you know, if you have it."

He had to be kidding.

I snuck another look at his face. Nope, he wasn't kidding.

"Why?" I laughed nervously, my previous embarrassment gone. "You're not going to hunt him down or anything . . . are you?"

A smile appeared on his face, slightly twisted, faintly sinister.

It was the first time that I had ever felt afraid of Edward.

"Edward?"

No answer.

"Edward?" The hysteria was starting to creep into my tone. He still wasn't responding. "Listen, I know you have this hero complex, but you couldn't take him on. I wouldn't let you do that. That's pure insanity!"

"I can take care of myself."

"Do you _want_ to go to jail?"

"Bella, be reasonable. I couldn't possibly leave this alone. He beat you Bella, caused you pain. That can't go by unpunished."

Beat me? What— oh.

Edward didn't understand what I had said. He thought the only thing that had happened had been the physical attack. Well, that was just fine with me. I would accept that as fate's intervention.

"I'm not giving you his name, and I'm not saying anything else about this Edward," I said in an angry tone, trying to mask my relief. "Let it go. You wanted to know. Now you do. Leave it be."

It seemed to take him effort to force out, "Fine."

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No," he said stubbornly.

"In that case . . . I hope you enjoy disappointment."

**(Page 65 of Twilight only slightly switched)**

His face tightened in frustration.

"I'm going back to my room now."

"Why were you in my room to begin with?"

An eyebrow rose with smirking suspicion.

Crap.

"Have a nice night Bella?"

I grimaced at Emmett, who was cheerily looking at me as I pushed around my full bowl of cereal. He was far too chipper. And the look on his face . . . it told me he knew something. I just hoped he didn't know about—he started laughing when Edward walked inside the room. Oh hell, he did.

I bit my lip in frustration. I knew exactly how he knew. Leaving Edward's room, I had accidentally tripped over the carpet and knocked into the wall, sending a picture crashing to the floor. Well, one thing was for sure. If Emmett knew, the whole family did.

"No, actually I didn't Emmett. I had an awful night. I couldn't sleep."

At least that was truthful. I hadn't been able to sleep after returning to my room. When I woke from my half hour of sleep, I was aching and sore for no apparent reason. I gingerly rolled my neck. My throat was a little sore, so I figured I was getting a little cold.

I pushed back my chair to clean up my dishes. Esme swooped down out of no where and snatched my dishes away.

"I've got them Bella darling."

She had started calling me darling after I moved in and I had to say, I didn't mind a bit.

"I can clean up after myself Esme," I protested, dragging myself up into a standing position.

"Stay right there, I think Alice was looking for you anyway."

I groaned slightly.

Alice had threatened me with a shopping trip for weeks. I supposed today was the day. I would have to work too.

Great.

Edward had been M.I.A. after Emmett's comment, probably going to his room to try to play Jason Bourne. Honestly, who did he think he was? He certainly wasn't some secret agent. And he most definitely wasn't capable of hunting someone down and giving them, 'retribution.' As much as I would like to see Phil get his, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Edward got hurt in the process.

"We'll take those four, and this skirt in royal blue, this shirt in lavender, and two more jean skirts like this."

"Alice, no."

"You're right," the sophisticated shopper sitting next to me replied.

"Oh Karen? Yes, make that two skirts in royal blue instead. Yes, thank you."

I looked at her in disgust.

"Alice, I told you quite clearly that I was only coming if I could pay for what I bought. You told me you heard me."

"Of course I heard you Bella. I have excellent hearing. I simply decided not to comply with your wishes."

I rested the side of my head on the chair.

"Somebody stop her," I mumbled halfheartedly.

Her melodical laughter filled the store, causing everyone to glance our way in wonder.

She of course, ignored me and continued to buy me clothing that would probably rot in my closet. I had no intention of ever wearing scandalous clothing like that.

Even though she had totally gone against my wishes, I found myself grateful to have someone like her as a friend. She listened to me as we walked through the mall complex. Mostly, we talked about nothing. It was great to do that. It was fun too. She had even insisted on carrying most of the bags. She was so tiny, I was afraid she would be crushed, but she was holding her own against the monstrous bags as we made our way out to the car.

She had offered to get me something to eat in town, but I declined. I wasn't really hungry or thirst today.

We passed the teen center and I paused in front of the display of pamphlets. Alice continued walking, not noticing I had dropped back. I stuffed ten of the pamphlets into my jeans pocket and hurried after her.

With our bags safely shut away in the trunk of Alice's car, I sighed. It was still hot in the car even with the cool spring weather. The weather was nearly always cool or cold here. It was never supposed to get this warm. I wondered why Alice wasn't hot too. I lightly touched her wrist. She looked at me curiously. She felt like ice. Maybe it was just me.

It was almost stifling. I fidgeted uncomfortably. Alice noticed and suppressed a small giggle.

"Honestly Bella, we're done, it's over. There's no need for you to be acting like you're under the hotspot.

I weakly laughed with her.

When we got home, I was exhausted. This was ridiculous, it was just a shopping trip and Alice did most of the shopping. Exhaling, I pulled on my black outfit for work.

At work, the muscle pain was worse. I was constantly circling the room. Carrying the tray laden with heavy drinks wasn't helping my back either.

The heat was just increasing.

"Are you okay?"

The soft words whispered in my ear shouldn't have surprised me. Edward was here, as he always was, watching over me. When he could have spent his evenings partying or doing other college activities, he spent them at a grungy bar, keeping me safe. I didn't deserve him. Sometimes he was really too good to be true.

"I'm fine." I tried to smile brightly with my response.

I think he bought it because he smiled back, his answering smile so brilliant and beautiful; it stunned me, and went to go sit down.

Sitting back in his chair, he went back to his observation mode. He inconspicuously glanced around the room, checking people out, pausing on one face or another occasionally.

A real smile came upon my lips as I watched him. I think he really did think he was a secret agent. He took his 'job' so seriously. I knew he couldn't do anything if someone wanted to seriously hurt me, but he was just so cute, glancing furtively around, taking a fake sip of his drink—the drink that never depleted. His 'casual, I'm a citizen' clothing stood out a mile, not because of the style, but because of how it accentuated his body. Females were rarely in here, which was a good thing. I wasn't quite sure how he managed to keep himself unharmed going to a co-ed college everyday.

His messy bronze hair gleamed, even in the dim lighting as he whipped around to glare menacingly at one man, who, I noticed, was staring at me.

My mind went back to the movies Emmett had forced me to watch with him over our time together. Jasper contributed a few flicks of his own. The Bourne Identity, Mission Impossible, James Bond; I bet Edward secretly watched them too.

To be completely honest, he sort of pulled it off. It undeniably made him even hotter. His appeal jumped off him like a satellite signal. Then again, he would look sexy doing anything.

I coughed briefly and the pain of it jolted through my muscles. Edward's eyes flashed to me. He couldn't have heard that cough, could he have?

Shrugging, I picked up my next order and deposited it, dodging a few wandering hands. Edward's hands tightened, and he half stood. I shook my head, telling him to brush it off. He couldn't get upset over every little thing.

He went back to scanning the room. I bet he even had the exits scoped out.

A wry smile twisted my mouth.

It was a cold, I confirmed to myself as I walked back to the counter. My head was starting to ache as well. I just had to get through this shift, and then I could go home and take a cold shower. The word cold made me shiver. I wasn't hot anymore; I was cold—freezing to be exact.

I walked past Edward's table.

His hand caught my sleeve.

"You look flushed," he murmured.

"I'm fine, I've got to go."

I tried to pull away.

"You should leave early tonight."

"I'm not taking anymore favors from Rick. Don't think I don't know that you paid him off to change my uniform, and to get me those vacation days. I know exactly what you're up to mister."

"Do you object?"

I glared at him.

"You could have asked me first, before butting into my life. That would have been nice."

He rolled his eyes.

"I am terribly sorry for not checking first with you before I improved your situation, Bella."

"I do not have a situation Edward."

"Can I see a form of ID?"

"Go _away_ Edward."

He sighed and released me.

He just didn't understand.

I had to push him away. I couldn't let myself grow attached to him in any way. It would just ruin everything. A nagging little voice in the back of my head warned me it might be too late to stop the attachment, the attraction . . . the love.

_Whoa_! Where did love come from? I couldn't possibly love Edward. No way! He was too annoying and pushy, and got angered easily, had a testy temper, and was overbearing. But . . . didn't I just say I was making him angry on purpose? I cleared my mind; I was just making myself more confused. The real question, horrifying as it was, was, could I really love Edward Cullen?

I snuck a glance at him. He was staring at me in a concerned fashion. A lock or hair had fallen across his pale forehead. The answer tackled me in a manner that caught me off guard. Finding out that Edward was really Ethan Hunt would have surprised me less than discovering I was in love with him.

I felt faint and lightheaded at my revelation. Then my feet started feeling heavy. I focused my eyes. This wasn't surprise; something was wrong with me. I panicked and looked for Edward, but just as my eyes finally found his and I saw his face frozen with fright, everything went black.

_A/N: I made this one a little longer. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll try to update again soon. Thank you guys once more for the wonderful reviews. You're the best!_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow, a week's delay turned into three weeks! Sorry about that, I had a major case of writer's block. Oh well, these things happen. I do apologize however. Also, I wanted to answer a couple of questions I've been getting about the story. I picked the three most common. First of all, Edward pulled her into his bed, not because of feelings of love, but because he thought he could embarrass her. He assumed that was a fitting punishment for her invading his personal space and catching him off guard. What he didn't expect was that he would enjoy holding onto her that much, having her that close. The second question was about Bella's first foster family. She does realize that she was treated badly there. But the reason she isn't as offended and harsh about them as a normal person would be is because she has experienced worse families, such as the Dwyer's, and believes herself to be lucky. The last question I've been getting is a fairly tricky one. A lot of people seem to think that Bella's character is a little iffy in this story. That's okay, everyone's welcome to their own opinions, but I would like to address that briefly. Bella is a very confused and slightly immature person. She never really had a childhood and therefore reached an incomplete maturity level. She's often conflicted and doesn't quite understand all of her emotions and sometimes is very irrational. All in all, she hasn't quite grown up and is trying to figure out her own personality. So I hope that clears some things up for everyone and happy reading. This one's longer to make up for the time delay!

**Edward's POV**

She stirred slightly, clearly uncomfortable in her bed.

Esme handed Carlisle the new ice pack and he placed it upon her flushed forehead. Her teeth started to chatter. My body turned of its own volition away from her pain. The fever wouldn't break.

I should have noticed it sooner. I was a vampire for heaven's sake. I should be experienced enough to detect something like this after a hundred years of living, particularly something like this. It should have been apparent.

The flu.

Complete rest should clear it up. Should being the operative word. Something this simple shouldn't be frightening at all. Of course, with my history, nothing was normal.

The faint sound of her eyelashes fluttering caused my head to jerk in her direction. She was waking.

**Bella's POV**

It was freezing. Was someone freezing me?

I shivered again, cringing as the pain in my tingling skin radiated through me. I felt better sleeping. I wished I were sleeping.

"Bella, darling?"

The voice was talking to me slowly. Esme.

I swallowed loudly and opened my eyes completely. She was sticking her hand in a bowl. She brought out a cloth and pressed it to the crease in my elbow. She was the torturer.

"Ugh," another chill wracked its way through me.

"Shhh," she murmured softly, like . . . a mother.

"No Bella, we're going to need you to stay awake for a moment."

That was definitely Carlisle, my squinting eyes found his outline.

I frowned. I wanted to sleep.

"What hurts?"

"Everything," I groaned softly.

"Bella, you're going to have to be more specific," a velvety voice admonished quietly from the other side of the room.

"Edward?"

Another shiver passed.

"What hurts?" Carlisle asked again, a little more sternly this time.

"I'm sore," I rasped dryly.

"Where?"

"Umm, my l-l-l-lower b-b-b-back's k-k-killing m-me, my arms and l-l-l-legs, t-t-t-too, I guess."

I inhaled sharply against the cold.

"Anything else?"

I shifted my eyes to look at Edward.

A piercing pain struck me between the eyes.

I let out a whimper, the pain was really bad.

"What, what?!"

"Headache, ugh, feels l-l-l-like s-s-s-someone's s-s-s-stabbing m-me." I closed my eyes,

"Carlisle, do something." I could hear the strain in Edward's voice.

"It's definitely the flu, though I've not seen a case so severe for a while." He sounded confused. "The symptoms shouldn't be this rigorous, and we must get this fever down. Something has to have happened to advance this. Bella?" He put a cold hand on my arm and I flinched from the temperature. "Did you do anything while we were camping?"

"Can we d-d-discuss this l-l-l-later?"

"Of _course_ you can." I peeked up at Esme to see her giving Edward and Carlisle reproving looks. "We're just going to concentrate on getting you better. Right Carlisle?"

I tried to be crafty, and while he was struggling over that, I reached up gingerly to remove the ice pack on my forehead.

"Ah, ah, ah," Edward said scolded, "leave that on." He softly pressed the icy gel on my head again.

"C-c-c-cold," I stammered through the frostiness that was invading my body.

"We have to break your fever."

Carlisle seemed to have let the point go for a few moments.

Thankfully, I willed myself to relax and fall back into that painless sleep.

"Edward?"

It was pitch black in the room, probably sometime in the early morning, and Edward was leaning over me. His bronze hair was even messier than before, his eyes a mix between the onyx and topaz colors that changed now and then. Slight shadows were under his eyes.

"You're awake." His voice had such a unique texture that for a second, I just let the honey tones roll over me. Finally I sighed.

"Yes. Where's Carlisle?"

"He's working the midnight shift at the hospital. I volunteered to watch you."

I was aware of how hot I was, but not the burning from before, I was sweating now. I realized the look on Edward's face was one of relief.

"My fever broke."

I used the back of my hand to wipe off my face. He quickly handed me a wash cloth. My head was still painfully aching, but at least I wasn't freezing to death. I tried to test out my arms and legs. Nope, still sore . . . really sore.

"Thankfully." My reprieve was short lived. "What are you hiding?"

I averted my eyes.

"Nothing, I'm not hiding anything!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Just spit it out, it'll be easier for everyone, it can't be that bad."

"I'm not lying," I said angrily now. Who did he think he was? It was none of his business how I spent my time. And if I wanted to keep my little outing a secret, then he could just deal with it. "You obviously don't know me if you can't tell when I'm telling the truth."

"I can tell." His eyes narrowed. He was clearly insulted.

For some reason, I just really felt like provoking that temper of his.

"I hate to break it to you, but you would be a poor excuse for a lie detector."

"A poor . . ." He broke off with a choking noise.

"Yeah, you're just really bad at reading people. Like me for instance."

"Oh yes," he said sarcastically, "I'm terrible at reading people, your pulse just accelerated, your eyes are dilated, and your heartbeat altered its rhythm, you're not lying at all."

I stared at him with an open mouth.

What . . . the . . . _heck_?

"Uh, I'm studying to be a doctor." He said it in a rush, and I could tell he was covering. But for what?

What was he, some kind of human lie detector? How had he done that? Could he really tell all of those things? I shook my head, but the shock didn't leave. Then, a horrible feeling swept over me. Was he really a secret agent? He seemed to have skills . . . lots of skills. Maybe he wasn't playing at secret agent, maybe he really was one. But, that didn't explain the drugs, I trailed off musingly.

"_I beg your pardon_?"

"What?"

"Bella, what doesn't explain the drugs?" He asked.

"Sorry?"

"You said, 'but that didn't explain the drugs.' Are you doing drugs?"

Oh no! I must have said that bit out loud.

"No, no—" he cut me off.

"Then what were you thinking about?"

"Well . . . I was thinking about how you—"

"_Me_?"

"Let me finish," I interrupted sternly.

"Why would you think I, of all people, would be on drugs?"

He obviously wasn't going to let me finish, so I just answered his second question instead.

"You don't go camping."

It almost looked like he stopped breathing. He was frozen.

"No, you don't go camping. And you and your whole family, it's like . . . I don't know, like, right before you go, you are tense and everything. It's like you need a fix, like you're addicted. I don't know, it just—and your eye color, it changes! Yeah, and you're all really cold. Explain that. You've got bruises under your eyes and you all never eat."

"So observant," he whispered quietly to himself. "You've caught a lot."

I stopped abruptly and attempted to sit up. He pushed me back down on the downy soft bed before I had risen up an inch.

"Oh no, you're not getting up," he warned with a dry laugh.

"Fine then, can you bring me the jeans I was wearing earlier today?"

He disappeared down the hall, coming back a minute later.

"These?" he held them up in a questioning fashion.

"Yes." I held out my hand for them. Reaching into the back pocket, my hand only slightly shaking, I pulled out a handful of tri-fold brochures and deposited them on his lap.

"I don't know much about this stuff, but there are options, healthy options. You can still save yourselves. You've all got good lives. Don't ruin it for yourselves. Whatever the addiction is, it's not strong enough, or big enough to rule your lives. Trust me."

I looked up at him earnestly.

He was flipping through the brochure that read, **You Can Still Choose—So Don't Use!**

He choked back a laugh that bordered on hysteria. I'd never seen him so disoriented before.

"Edward," I asked gently.

"Bella, we're not drug addicts!"

I frowned, ignoring the increased tempo of the throbbing in my head.

"Seriously!"

"How can I believe you?"

"Do I look like I'm lying to you?"

He slipped a cold finger under my chin and tilted my head up to meet his gaze. His honest, murky golden eyes gleamed back at me; he was the very picture of innocence.

"I'm not the secret agent here," I mumbled, trying not to be dazed by his eyes and failing. "How should I be able to tell, considering my lack of super hero abilities?"

"Agent . . . super hero . . . Bella, what _are_ you talking about?"

I shook my head. "Never mind, just tell me. What do you do on your, ahem, _camping trips_, then?"

His gorgeous, flawless lips twisted into a wry smile. "Okay, I'll tell you if you tell me what you did while we were gone."

I tried to stare him down.

"That's the condition." He said it with such a note of finality, I gave in reluctantly.

As I started, he didn't seem at all affected by my menacing glare, which was slightly weak, due to my uncharacteristic lack of energy.

"Okay, so you guys went camping on Wednesday, right?"

He nodded in acquiescence.

"Right, so, during your little excursion, it was sunny, really unusual. You guys really missed it. Anyway, on Thursday, it was still sunny and bright, so I decided not to miss the opportunity to enjoy the weather. I know that Carlisle didn't want me to go anywhere alone, but it was such a beautiful day, I couldn't resist."

I stopped to check Edward's expression. He looked a little upset.

"Look," I told him sighing, "if you can't handle this, I can stop . . ."

"No, no," he rushed forward, "continue, I won't get angry, I promise."

"Alright. I went outside and got a book. It seemed a shame to read inside, so I put down a blanket and read on the lawn behind the house. The sun felt so good, I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up—"

He was staring at me with a stricken expression.

"What?"

"You—you . . . you slept outside, with no supervision? Where anyone could have walked right up to you and done anything they pleased? Are you _insane_? Do you know what could have happened to you? What someone could have done? When I think of the possibilities . . ." He trailed off in an ominous tone.

I rolled my eyes. "There was no one around Edward, seriously, chill."

Hah! 'I won't get angry, I promise.' Yeah right. What a liar . . .

I started to shift positions, and winced.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I mumbled quietly, "I'm just sore still."

Without a word, he gently turned me on my stomach and started massaging my shoulders.

I let out a sigh of pleasure. The feeling was unbelievable; he hit every sore muscle with just enough pressure. Forget doctor, he could make millions being a masseuse.

"Continue Bella, I'm fine now."

Bristling a little at his command, but unable to really get angry because of the wonderful feelings his hands were provoking, I kept going.

"When I woke, I decided to go on a little walk, you know, just for fun. I saw this one path in the woods and followed it, knowing that I couldn't get lost following a trail. The path was really pretty and I got so caught up in my walk that I didn't realize how far I had gone. I must have walked for an hour or two."

"_You went into the_ _woods_?" He hissed violently. "_Alone_?"

I stubbornly locked my jaw.

"I'll finish this discussion when you're done," he threatened silently, still working on my stiff muscles.

"I was about to turn around when I heard something—well, it turned out to be someone. I ran into this guy. He said he was taking a hike through the woods too. At first, you know, I thought that he was trespassing. But then I figured that I was just off of you guy's property. He acted kind of strange until he got closer, and then he asked me if I knew you."

"_What_?"

Edward's hands stopped on my shoulders, obviously too tense to continue. I eased onto my back.

Actually the guy had scared me a little at first. He had taken a couple of petrifying steps toward me before stopping and breathing in the air. Then, with obvious confusion, but a pleasant, genial tone, he'd started to talk to me. I left out the scary part. I didn't want to engineer Edward's irrationality any more than necessary. The guy had almost looked like a Cullen. He had black hair and was extremely pale, just like them. He had dark circles under his eyes. His eyes though, under all of the trees and canopy, it was difficult to be sure, but they looked red. He was young and beautiful too, just, I guess I was biased, nothing compared to Edward.

"Yeah, he knew you, Edward, from middle school or something. So I told him I was staying with you. We talked for a while until the sky started to darken and then I figured I had better go back."

I stopped, hoping that he'd just leave it at that.

"Stop holding back."

Of course he wouldn't, that would just be too easy on me.

"He . . . he sort of told me that he wanted his visit to be a surprise. He didn't want you to know. He said it had been a long time."

Edward's eyes darkened before me and he was tensed, ready to spring.

"Did he—" he pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, "did he by chance reveal his name?"

I paused. He had made me promise not to tell, and Edward was acting weirdly alarmed.

"_Tell me_."

I swallowed, licking my lips, he could really be daunting if he wanted to be.

"Blaine," I whispered.

He took a deep breath and looked away, his darkened orbs searching the far wall for a moment, searing it with his gaze. He released the air in a rush and came back to focus on me.

I took my cue, not wanting to upset him more.

"It was already really dark then and there was no way I could make it home. The rain caught me about fifteen minutes after I decided to come back. The wind picked up and I wasn't exactly dressed for the weather. Let's just say it made for a miserable two hours coming back."

In an instant, his emotion were hidden, his face a smooth mask.

"I see. Well, thank you for being completely honest with me Bella. I appreciate that."

"Hey, wait!" I groaned internally at the stupid decision to jerk my head that fast.

"Hmm . . .?" He was in the doorway.

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

He raised one eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon," I said, getting mad, "you promised you would tell me what you do when you don't go camping."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, I told you no such thing."

I gaped at him in disbelief.

"Are you _serious_?"

"Oh, I'm always serious, Bella."

"I can't believe you would lie like that!"

"That's utterly absurd . . . I never lie."

"You . . . you . . . _fiend_!"

"Fiend?" He still sounded stressed, but he managed a halfhearted chuckle. "I've been called many things, but I don't believe that has ever been called that."

I narrowed my eyes. "You promised."

"You're feverish Bella; you don't know what you're talking about."

"My fever _broke_!"

I would have argued with him more, but he had already disappeared.

**Edward's POV**

_Blaine_.

I shook my head with internal anger, why hadn't I seen this coming? And after all these years, why now? What possible motive could he have? I had explained why I needed to go back. He had never understood, but still, why track me down?

When I thought of Bella being alone with him . . . I repressed a violent shudder. She had no idea how close to death she had actually been. He must have smelled my scent on her. That had to have been what stopped him.

I was disconcerted by the fact that Blaine knew about Bella, but truly, as long as I stayed with her at all times, she would be fine. The only real danger for her had passed in the forest. If he'd wanted her, he would have taken her there.

I ignored the sharp, painful sensation in my stomach at the thought of life without Bella.

I closed my eyes and for one second and pretended the unimaginable.

What would I do with myself? How would I spend my time? Who would I protect? How would I . . . function?

No, no, that couldn't possibly be correct.

I was _not_ becoming attached to Bella. I had no feelings in regard to her at all.

_Liar_, a tiny voice warned me, _you're already in too deep_.

That couldn't be right.

I went to see Jasper; my emotions were driving me crazy.

Quietly I explained the situation to him.

"Certainly," he replied, though the situation didn't dictate spoken conversation.

I quickly thought about Bella.

"Okay, so, I'm sensing, concern, confusion, frustration, and . . . _love_?"

His eyes shot to mine.

_Edward?_

I . . . loved her?

As I said the words to myself with unease, they settled with a strong feeling of rightness. I did? I loved her?

I walked out of his room in a daze.

I pictured her face again, beautiful, caring, impulsive, feisty Bella. The unruly street urchin girl we'd acquired in our family. Could it be, could I really love her? My mind flew back to that fleeting kiss and the strange emotion surged through me doubly powerful. With a sense of numbness, I realized it to be true.

_**I loved her.**_

A/N: So, I hope you enjoyed the update. I combined two scenes in one, because you guys deserved it. You've been faithful reviewers through and through. Thanks so much for your support and sorry again about the delay. I'm trying to stay on track now. I think I'm going to finish this story before summer's up. I'm already working on the next one, so, writer's block is officially over. Please review and tell me what you thought; I love hearing from you!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Wow, two updates in two days! I'm definitely back on track. Thank you _bouncegirl_ for giving me the idea for this chapter, and thus, speeding along the delivery of it. Don't expect an update every day, but maybe I dunno, weekly? We'll see how it goes. Perhaps a little sooner than that. The timing all depends on a.) Your reviews and b.) My mind. So who knows? I don't usually do Carlisle's POV, but I thought that no one really goes into Carlisle and Esme's relationship. Hope you like the chapter!

**Carlisle's POV**

Something was happening to Edward.

I knew him better than anyone else. I had been there at his conversion. I had helped him through the difficult periods of transition into his new life. I was aware of all his quirks and flaws. But now . . . he was different. Something had changed within him.

I told Esme quietly after he left to go hunt. Bella was on the mend from her bout of the flu. We were in her room, checking on her (She was sleeping, finally due to the cold medicine which minimally reduced her aches.) and was almost completely well. All that remained of her illness was a sore throat and a slight dry cough, which was to be expected of a case this severe.

"It's to be expected," she replied casually to my observation.

"Expected?" I frowned.

"Carlisle, Rosalie was the exact same way after she found Emmett. He's finally found her."

"You mean . . .?"

"Exactly," she displayed a blinding smile, "he's found his true love. I must admit darling, I did have my doubts at first. I did consider the possibility that he would never find anyone, that he was changed too young, but, as you can see, she was just a long time coming."

"I can't believe I didn't catch it. It all fits now."

To be truthful, I was a little intrigued by his overtly protective measures on her being, but that was to be expected. He only wanted to keep her safe. I should have pieced together the puzzle sooner. She brought out his human characteristics so strongly.

Esme smiled demurely, "Don't feel bad, I didn't know either, Alice told me this morning after he left. Apparently, he asked Jasper for some soul searching help. And you know as well as I do that Jasper, dear as he is, could never keep a thing from Alice. She could wrangle a secret from a KGB agent within five minutes."

I grinned ruefully at the thought.

I never thought I'd see the day Edward fell and fell hard. His siblings were never going to let him live this down. Of course, the only action to be taken would be her conversion. I supposed it was time to tell her our secret. It would be useless to hide it now. I wouldn't disclose it to her, no; I would allow Edward to have the honors.

He was brighter, happier, truly joyful for the first time in his life. He was person I had suspected lay within him for those transitory years. I had to admit, Bella was a phenomenal girl, and she would be a wonderful addition to our family. The only hitch in the plan would be Rosalie. She would need to come around to this idea. I suspected it would happen in time.

I for one, could easily see Edward and Bella together.

"They'll be lucky," I murmured to my wife.

She tilted her head, slightly confused as she followed me into the hallway.

"If?"

We had reached our room and I put on one of Esme's favorite records. We started dancing to the olden music of her generation, a different time. I twirled her once and then lowered her in a dip nearly to the ground.

"If their love is half of ours," I whispered, my lips brushing hers in the process.

"Yes," she sighed before her lips met mine. "They could only be that lucky."

But she was wrong, I was the lucky one, I thought as I pulled her into my arms, the luckiest man in the world.

**Bella's POV**

**One Week Later**

Revenge would be sweet.

Edward was going to find out the hard way that one did not screw over Bella Swan.

I grinned to myself as I lit the candle, covering the flame with my hand to make sure the air didn't blow it out and walked to the middle of the room.

I had gone back to work, finally off of sick person watch and able to function normally. Carlisle and Edward had both made me give a solemn swear that I would not, under any circumstances; sleep outside, sleep without (snort) supervision (that one was Edward's), walk alone, leave to go anywhere without telling someone, walk in the rain, and finally go into the woods alone.

So, I was back working at Rick's, and as usually, my secret service agent was on red alert, scanning the crowd.

This would be sweet retribution for his lie. He was good; I had to give him that. I had fought with him for my entire two weeks of solitary confinement and he almost had me believing him. But, his expression was just a little too innocent, and he was acting strangely guilty whenever he was near me. So I knew my memory to be true, and now, he would pay.

The song on the jukebox was coming to a close, and I had already punched in the F5 code. My song was next.

This would inevitably embarrass me too. I had never been one for public speaking, but oh, it would be worth it.

I cleared my throat noisily.

"Excuse me everyone."

**Edward's POV**

Bella was up to something. She had an evil glint to her eye and I felt uncomfortable by the way her gaze had been darting to mine. What really had me convinced was when the glint turned into a full blown evil smile. That smile was definitely directed at me.

What I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind right now. Actually, I would like to read it all the time.

I knew it was wrong to keep her in the dark, but I was still unsure of how to tell her what we were. As it was, thanks to Alice, everyone with the exception of Bella knew of my inappropriate feelings toward her person. Why would I love someone that was human? The one person I couldn't and didn't deserve to have. I guess you couldn't really decide who you fall for.

My eyes narrowed as Bella fumbled with a lighter. With her clumsiness, Bella and fire was not a good combination. After a minute, a flame flicked out from the end and she lit a candle. I couldn't see what she was putting the candle in, but she soon rectified that by walking to the middle of the room and clearing her throat.

"Excuse me everyone."

The song on the jukebox was winding down so she was easily heard.

"You're excused!" Some punk college boy shouted out exasperatingly (Would humans ever learn to say no to the drink?), Bella ignored him and continued.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but today is a very special day. My friend," to my horror, she drew her index finger directly at me, "Edward, is having his twenty-second birthday today. So, in honor of his big day, I thought we could all sing Happy Birthday to him."

Right on cue, the song ended and the familiar strains of Happy Birthday played from the old jukebox. To my dismay the patrons actually were singing along with Bella . . . loudly and badly off key.

". . . to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday . . ."

In disbelief, I watched her withdraw a tiny saucer with a cupcake on it. The candle was stuck securely in the center, and it was layered with fuchsia pink icing. I swallowed.

I couldn't believe it.

". . . birthday to you."

This was low.

As the song (thankfully) ended, she walked over to me.

She set down the fluffy concoction and gave me a smirk.

"Happy Birthday Edward."

I grimaced at the dessert and then glared at her.

"You are the most infuriating creature I have ever met!"

Her grin became pronounced. "Thank you, it's nice to see you do have some truthfulness in you after all. I was losing faith."

She then walked away, leaving me to stare after her in confusion. Only she could make me feel this way.

The same college punk from before lazily threw out his leg into her path, causing her to stop and address him.

I could hear them clearly from across the room.

"Would you mind moving your foot?" She asked impatiently.

"Yes," he exchanged a look with his inebriated comrades, "in fact I would mind. Would you give me a birthday present, gorgeous? I've been a really good boy this year," he added with a drunken wistfulness.

I was on my way over to break up his little display of affection when someone beat me to it.

"Sorry chap, but I don't believe it's your birthday after all. And gorgeous here only has one celebration a day in her. Maybe next time buddy."

The boy sighed in a pouting way, but removed his leg. Bella went back behind the bar to start mixing drinks for another table. Rick wasn't in tonight.

The guy followed her over and in an instant, I knew who it was. I probably would have known from the scent or thoughts if I hadn't been so preoccupied with Bella's little show. That was what she did to me.

I would have known that mind, that scent, that face anywhere. It was Blaine.

"Edward, long time no see," he said cheerfully, clapping a hand on my shoulder. I stiffened at the touch.

"Hello Blaine."

"Happy Birthday."

Bella blushed, probably realizing that her ploy had not gone undetected by him. I immediately discovered that I absolutely did not like her to blush for anyone but me.

_How can you stand it Edward? She smells so delicious. _

I stiffened at his thoughts. I glanced over at Bella to make sure she was preoccupied and then spoke rapidly in a speed too swift for her to catch.

"Don't touch a hair on her head." I snarled quickly. "There's no reason for you to be here. Leave. I'm not going with you."

_Huh, I never saw you getting involved with a human, but I suppose it makes sense in a way. You always were so foolishly fond of them in the past. I can see by your ridiculous eyes you're torturing yourself. Why Edward? Doesn't she tempt you? She is me. My mouth is watering at the scent. _

As it was, my thirst was bad enough, but it was doubled by Blaine's thirst as well. I clenched my jaw at his obscene thoughts and took his shoulder in my hand.

"Come on Blaine," I said in a forced genial tone, "let's go talk at my table."

Bella smiled at us.

"See you guys."

"See you in a bit Bella," Blaine had the audacity to grin at her.

He had just been imagining her death! What a despicable, vile—

We sat down and Blaine's smirk was still blatant.

"It's been a while Edward. What, thirty, fifty years?"

I wasn't amused.

"Cut to the chase, Blaine, I don't have time for small talk."

"Oh yes, your charming little friend over there . . . what are you doing with that delicious morsel?"

I snarled quietly.

—contemptible, base, _depraved_—

"Leave her out of this."

"But why? Is this one of the reasons you had to leave? Did you start becoming infatuated with the prey? Was that it?"

—loathsome, abhorrent—

"I find it difficult to believe you could withstand this. Or . . . are you holding out for other, less, ah, obvious reasons?" He winked at me.

—repugnant, nefarious—

"What would it take for you to come to your senses? What would make you see reason?"

"Nothing will change my mind. Understand me when I tell you, I have no desire to ever return to that type of life. _Never_."

He casually examined his palm.

"Well, quite clearly desire has _something_ to do with this picture."

My voice and expression were livid.

"You've no idea what you are talking about. I'll tell you one more time. Leave. Now."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly old friend, do you think she wouldn't transfer her affections in a heartbeat. She is just a human; it's not so big a deal. Let's say I put her to the test so you can see just how much she cares for you after all."

That was it.

I slammed my hand down on the table a little too forcefully.

"Don't you dare try that on her! Absolutely not!"

He laughed lowly, swiveling in his seat to stare at her.

"This is so odd Edward. I've never seen you infatuated before. It's kind of cute in a first love sort of thing. But trust me; humans aren't worth much down the long run in relationships, too breakable you know. And that one," he added, examining Bella, "looks especially breakable. Anything could happen, at any moment. And that would be a shame. She'd probably just be better off if you broke it off sooner rather than later and came with me."

"Is that a threat?" I asked, deadly quiet, my face now void of all emotion save for hate.

"Not at all," he turned back to me and held up his hands innocently. "I was simply pointing out that I'll be staying until you come back with me and . . . accidents do happen."

"Leave."

"Hey, your choice Edward, her blood," he laughed, "maybe literally actually, will be on your hands."

My restraint was on a very thin line. It was very close to snapping.

I took a deep breath, it didn't calm.

I willed myself to not give into the urge to lunge across the table and tear him apart.

As though sensing my silent wishes, Blaine smiled.

"Ah, ah, Edward, you wouldn't want to draw attention to us. Remember the witnesses."

He stood and started in Bella's direction.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I was by his side in an instant.

"I'm leaving, for now, and I couldn't leave without saying good-bye to your lovely companion, now could I?"

He paused in front of her.

"Thanks for the show; Edward deserves a little celebration for his existence now and then." Sweetly kissing her cheek and lingering there for a second too long, he smirked at me, as though to prove he too had restraint. _Delicious_. I was silently incensed, ready to jerk him away if he had one errant thought. He did it smoothly, but I saw him slip the paper into Bella's hand before striding out the door.

_Take care of that one, she really is a dear._

My head jerked up to stare out the empty window. In that instant, Bella took the time to read the note. I knew because of her gasp. Whirling around, I went to her.

"What did it say?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Let me see it."

She shook her head once more.

"No, I'll understand this myself. It's not for you to see, I think."

I could have taken it from her, but I didn't really doubt what it said. The only thing he would have thought would drive her from me.

"We need to talk."

"I agree."

"Tonight, after you close up."

She hesitated then nodded.

"Okay."

A/N: Soo, there you go. Hope you liked it. Get ready guys, because next chapter will contain some serious Edward and Bella moments. They both finally realized their feelings and alone time is about to come into play. At least, they _think_ they're alone. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. I hope they keep coming. As always, thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey, so, you had a little longer wait, but trust me, I did my best to make this a great post. You guys were so awesome, giving me tons of great reviews. I can't thank you all enough. I really hope you like this one; I gave it everything I had. And it's eleven pages! My favorite number.

Enjoy!

**Alice's POV**

I gasped in dismay as the vision hit me. Oh no, this would just ruin everything and just when it was getting good too! I pursed my lips, looking around me. I was sure Edward wouldn't mind too much if I just sent a little help his way. Hmm . . . yes, it could work. I nodded thoughtfully.

"Jasper, Emmett," I called them down from the upstairs living room.

"Yes Alice?" Jasper asked, appearing at my side and giving me a hug.

"Yo sis, what it is?" Emmett flashed me a piece sign that was sideways.

I turned to Jasper in disgust. "Ugh, Jazz please tell me you did not let him make another gangster Simms character after himself."

He shrugged sheepishly. "I did the best I could, but there's only so much disinterest I can send his way before he finds me out."

Emmett laughed and ruffled my hair. I hissed in anger and glared at him. He _knew_ I didn't like my hair to be mussed. Jasper knowingly sent a wave of shame his way.

"Sorry Alice, but . . . don't hate the playa, hate the game, my peep."

"Please, never do that again."

"C'mon little sis, I mean, Simms is like the worst game in the world for humans, but for vampires, it's the best. Think about it. It takes forever, to set up your world and configure situations and make characters. Humans just lose interest. But vampires? We have all the time in the world, and we never lose interest. It's simply fascinating. And personally, I can't help it that I'm a straight up gee."

Jasper choked back a laugh. "Emmett, I think that even if you were human, you still would have found it fascinating. Others find more useful ways to spend their time, vampires, or humans."

Emmett's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Okay, that was definitely an insult, and _hello_, is your important way to spend time commenting on me playing the game, 'cause that was what you were doing. Oh yeah, that's so much more useful."

Shaking my head, I got back on track. If you listened to Emmett for too long, you were lost for good. I had a feeling Jazz was a goner.

"Okay, back to the reason I called you down here. I need you both to go to Golden Crest Park at 12:15 sharp, alright?"

"Why?" Emmett looked mildly curious at the request.

Taking a deep breath, I summarized as efficiently as possible.

"You know that Edward is _obviously_ in love with Bella. And Bella is _obviously_ in love with him. Well, tonight some serious steps are about to be taken and if you two don't go to that park tonight, Blaine is going to seriously complicate things for the two of them."

"Who is this Blaine guy anyway?" Emmett cut in.

Jasper shot him a look.

"Didn't you listen when he was telling us that guy was here?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Honestly, after I heard, 'not an immediate threat,' and 'no need to take action,' I just kind of tuned him out."

I sighed with impatience and summarized for him quickly.

"Edward apparently wasn't as alone during his rebellious period as we assumed. He partnered up with him and for some reason, things went downhill. We don't know why and it's always been a mute subject, but now he's back and he wants his partner. Of course that's ridiculous; Edward would never go back to that lifestyle, now especially."

"But, what would that have to do with Bella?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure, but it can't be good. I see some very unpleasant things occurring, so I'm counting on you."

Jasper nodded solemnly.

I turned. "Emmett, are you with this?"

He grinned, "Hell yeah, this guy should know better than to try and screw with our family, especially my little bro and sis. Wait, Bella _is_ about to become my legit sis, right?"

A frown furrowed my brow. "As of currently . . . it's a possibility."

"Good, it's about time someone came that could put Edward in his place, 'The Cullen men being whipped,' indeed, sheesh."

Seeing my expression, Jasper smothered his amusement. "I don't mind being whipped Alice."

Emmett snorted. "Well that makes one of us. I'll never be caught dead—"

"Emmett, I can hear you!"

"Oh! Uh, sorry Rose, I'm coming, darling."

"Don't forget," I reminded him as he zoomed past us, ready to make amends, "12:15."

**Bella's POV**

That note had to be the strangest bit of writing I'd ever read.

What did it mean?

Was it serious? I was trying to convince myself it wasn't.

It had to be a joke; had to be.

After the last guy tumbled into the taxi and it pulled away, I started putting the chairs up. Edward started at one end of the room and I went to the other. It was becoming an odd sort of routine for us over the past couple of months. This place wasn't the kind of establishment that one would consider memory worthy, but I did consider it exactly that. Even Rick wasn't quite as overbearing after Edward stepped in and Rick had realized I wasn't going to become the main attraction of his business. Of course, bribery and extortion would manage to sway almost anyone into being a little nicer. And now that he had Edward and me, Rick could afford to take a few days off. I included Edward because, no matter how much I argued, he was never going to stop helping me out.

It was weird. Part of me resented his hovering and the other half . . . it felt . . . safe because of it. That was a major weakness, I knew. It was also not too smart to get involved with someone who was hiding some part of themselves. And he was, I knew he was.

After putting up the chairs, Edward and I went to his car. I finally figured out a solution to the driving problem. Since he was a speedaholic without a cure, I closed my eyes when riding with him, unless I only focused on stationary objects within the car. I called this my 'contentedly ignorant' solution. If I didn't know how fast he was going, I couldn't panic about it. Edward also liked this development, he never really appreciated me slamming my foot down, trying to break for him. I had been slowly transforming into a passenger driver.

Tonight, I shut my door carefully and lowered my eyelids, taking position. As always, we would drive straight home after my shift, talking about movies, books, everything impersonal. But tonight we never uttered a word. Tonight was different. I clutched the tiny, almost insubstantial piece of white paper. This paper made it different, forced it to be.

The car rolled to a silent stop. It was so subtle, I almost didn't realize it. My eyes sprang open.

"Where are we?"

I turned to him, but he wasn't there. My head whipped around and my eyes focused on him. He was opening my door for me.

"How—?"

"I thought it would be appropriate to have this conversation without my family's prying ears. Do you mind? We can go somewhere more public, if you'd like to be around other people . . .?" He really was prepared to take me somewhere more comfortable for me if need be, I could sense it. But . . . he was right; we needed to hash this out alone, without interruptions, without the possibility of running away.

"What is this place?" I breathed, looking around.

"This is Golden Crest Park. It's about twenty minutes from our house. I go here sometimes when I need to think. My family knows about it, but they usually leave me to my own thoughts here."

"It's beautiful, Edward, truly lovely."

A relaxed, slightly crooked smile appeared on his face. "I like it." Then, an expression that could only be described as hopeful flitted across his face. It disappeared as quickly as it came. "Come on."

He led me down a stone walkway. It was pitch black outside. I glanced up, there was no chance of stargazing tonight. The moon was even completely obscured by the thick cloud cover. It was forever cloudy in this town.

While I was observing the sky, I stumbled over a stone and would have fallen if Edward hadn't caught my arm and steadied me. A little zing passed through the connected skin.

"Sorry," he muttered, withdrawing his hand.

The trees on either side of the path were so overgrown that at one point, they converged upon each other, and Edward held aside the branches for me to walk through. As soon as I stepped out, off the path, I stopped. Where Edward had parked, there had been benches and plastic children's play toys off to the side. Fairly lights had adorned the snowball bushes.

But here, it was like a different time period, a forgotten piece of history. There were two identical stone benches on either side of the little mini-clearing. Halfway mature trees were scattered here and there. There was an old swing set facing a fountain. The fountain itself was a stonewash gray color from what I could make out in the dark and it had to levels for the water to flow down, almost like flower petals over flowing. The circular sides of the fountain were raised up about two and a half feet. **(Edward's Fountain is in my profile, just follow the link)**

"So, what do you think?"

I jumped. I had been so absorbed in taking in my surroundings in the darkened clearing, I had forgotten anyone else was there.

"It suits you." A lilting laugh bubbled over my lips.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

I went over and sat in one of the aged swings, dangling lightly. Edward walked over to the fountain and sat on the edge of the circular little side.

"Are you going to tell me what it says?"

I couldn't read his face. I couldn't even see his face at all. It was growing darker by the minute. It had to be getting close to midnight. I checked my wrist. The glowing clock face told me it was 11:48.

"Um, it's not even really a list. It's a note."

He tilted his head. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was creased from my folding. With shaking hands, I unfolded it and stared down at the words. They were about to change everything, I just had a feeling.

_Everything_.

Taking it all in individual puzzle pieces, it wasn't serious; it might have been funny even. But somehow the puzzle pieces connected to make a picture with a disturbing reality that was about to draw me in.

I looked down at the paper.

_Bella, _

_**A few helpful ways to stay safe around Edward**_

_Do not get into the car with him. Just say no. _

_Be careful to mentally insult him only after he's three miles away from you._

_Wear scarves and turtlenecks frequently._

_Garlic really will work if you can get him to taste it._

_Producing a cross might not repel him physically, but there's always the possibility his conscience might kick in._

_When Edward says he's hungry, don't get in his way. He means it._

I mutely walked over and handed him the paper and went back to the swing. The humidity was really high tonight, I observed briefly to myself. The air felt heavy, weighted down with moisture. He seemed to read it in a second. Quietly, he looked at me.

"Edward, is he serious?"

"About?"

I sighed nervously, biting my lip.

I had suspected the Cullens weren't normal, but still, this was more than I'd expected.

"It all seems to lead to one conclusion though," I said as slowly and calmly as I could.

He said nothing. He wasn't going to give me any help with this.

"The messages, they all—they all seem to point to one thing. They seem to say you're . . . ."

"Yes?"

"_A vampire_," I whispered it, almost flinching at the absurdity of the word. I waited for him to laugh and tell me I was wrong, to refute my claim.

He didn't speak. His expression was unfathomable.

"Is it true?"

"Edward?"

I waited.

"Edward, listen, um if it's true blink once and if it's false blink twice okay?"

He never blinked.

I huffed out another breath. This wasn't working.

I looked down. 11:59.

Thirty seconds until midnight.

Edward, as if sensing the time coming close, looked skyward. His beautiful golden eyes evaluated the skies. Swiftly he faced me.

"Bella, there's something I have to tell you."

But instead of speaking, he observed the water spilling into the fountain's collecting pool.

I squinted to see what he was doing.

His pale had reached out to hover over the water. Absently, he trailed his fingers over the water's surface, barely making ripples.

Just then, the clouds moved from shielding the moon. The iridescent glow floated down, a halo of light, hitting directly on the fountain. The clear beam of iridescent light reflected up on Edward, who was still gently touching the water.

I gasped. My hand came up to cover my open mouth.

His skin was sparkling like a thousand diamonds were reflecting. The rainbow beams were shooting off his skin like tiny rays of gleaming crystals. His hand was the brightest. As it moved across the water now, his hand left a shimmering path behind it.

His head turned sharply to me.

He didn't look human anymore, he looked like an angel. And this side of Edward scared me so much.

I wasn't scared because I was right.

I wasn't scared because he was a vampire.

I wasn't scared because he possibly more powerful than I'd ever imagined.

No, I was scared because I knew at that moment that he was so much more than I'd ever dreamed and there was no possibility he could ever love someone like me.

"Bella?" He prompted softly.

"So you are truly . . .?"

He nodded slowly.

"Oh."

"Are you frightened right now?"

"No," I paused, meeting his brilliant, tawny eyes, "should I be?"

"Oh yes, Bella," he laughed bitterly, "you should be very afraid."

"Well, you've never hurt me before, so . . . I'll take my chances."

"What?"

"It doesn't, really matter Edward."

He scoffed and was clearly appalled. "How could you say that?"

"Well, are you a vampire part of the time and a human the other part?"

"No."

"Do you have a vampire personality and a human personality?"

"Of course not."

"Then, you're still the Edward I've always known. This isn't a problem for you. It's not really a problem for me just a bit of a . . . complication."

"It's more complex than that."

"Edward, you don't get it. I trust you implicitly. This new thing, okay, this big thing it—well, what happens happens. I trust you."

He groaned.

"Don't say that. Don't trust me. Just tell me to leave you alone and I will."

"Stay."

"I could hurt you, by accident or on purpose," he warned, a formidable expression on his face.

"I'll take that chance."

He then did something so out of character, it stopped me short.

He started laughing, not the constricted, controlled laugh from before, but an incredulous, free laugh.

He seemed to be talking to himself.

"She's completely lost all elements of self preservation. I can't try to shove myself away anymore. I'll probably regret this later, but—"

He addresses me.

"You're insane."

I found myself grinning at the attack on my mentality.

"Does this mean everyone, you whole family is . . .?"

"Yes, everyone."

"I'm curious—"

He grinned. "I assumed."

"Does this mean you don't go camping?"

**Blaine's POV**

I couldn't believe it. He was glittering like some beacon of light and all she was doing was talking to him. She hadn't freaked out. She hadn't gone into hysterics. I had been sure she would have deserted and escaped from him the moment he revealed himself. That was the whole purpose of the note.

I wanted to show Edward that humans were not worth caring over and utterly predictable. He would have understood and accepted that. Then, he could have joined the team again. His conscience wouldn't have plagued him and he could hunt normally, like I did. I could always hunt and travel on my own, but sometimes I yearned for company. I wanted someone to talk to and someone to share the burden of my life with. And if I had to make an example of this girl to make him understand, then so be it.

I took a step forward and his head jerked up. He obviously was reading my thoughts. Now he knew I was here. He half rose, but then relaxed. What the—

A hand clapped down on my shoulder.

"Now Blaine, is it? We don't want any trouble from you, but we're not afraid to put our point across, so why don't we go a better place for this conversation, like an airport?"

There were two of them, and the big one seemed to be in charge. The quieter one looked no less menacing.

The blonde spoke.

"It's more reasonable than talking here in the woods. Let's go."

He was right; I thought as I nodded, this was a stupid place to talk.

Wait, what? What the heck was he doing to me, I felt . . . calm. I felt agreeable.

I managed to shake that feeling off, and warily looked at the two of them with matching unrelenting expressions. Two against one; I'd never make it.

I gritted my teeth and went with them.

**Bella's POV**

"So you could hear everything, singing in the shower?"

"Yes."

"Muttering random insults and comments about you?"

"Afraid so."

I was really worried about this one.

"Talking in my sleep?"

"I had a front row seat for that one."

My eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"

He seemed to be slightly ashamed of this.

"Well, Bella, you see . . .?"

"Yes?"

"You can't imagine how impossibly frustrating it is for me to not know what you're thinking when I have had it so easy for years. I had to find some way to understand you better. I might have gone into your room while you were sleeping to hear what you said while you slept."

I sucked in a breath of air in disbelief.

"Tell me you didn't."

"Sorry," he apologized, although there wasn't one apologetic look on his face.

"What did . . . what did I say?" I asked, wincing. I really didn't want to know.

He paused, truly looking embarrassed.

"You did say once you loved my hair."

He was just throwing me something to keep me content.

"What did I _say_?"

"Mostly, you talked about . . . me. Usually it was that I was annoying and I irritated you, and I was totally on the same page. But, for the last few nights you've, ah, said you—said you loved me."

I closed my eyes. Great. A rosy heat flooded to my face.

"Perfect," I mumbled. I looked up to glare at him. "Don't think for one minute I don't still find you annoyingly irritating."

"No, no Bella, don't be embarrassed. We were on the same page with the irritation, but when you said that you loved me," he paused and looked me squarely in the eyes, I forgot to breathe, "we're still on the same page."

I was confused.

"Wait, what?"

No, he could not mean that. He was wonderful as a human, but as this, this elevated him to close to perfect. He couldn't mean that. I wasn't listening close enough.

"I . . . love you too."

"You," I choked out. "You are not serious."

"Oh, I am Bella, completely serious. I fell for you too, though heaven knows why, I just had to love the one person in the world that I'm the most dangerous."

I frowned, but he continued. And my blush remained.

"If I could sleep, I would say the exact same things. Don't be embarrassed."

We were quiet for a minute, listening to the wind. The clouds had once again covered the moon. Edward was once again normal looking. Then something clicked in my mind.

"You can't sleep?" I asked with dread in my tone.

"No, why?" He asked curiously.

"At all?" I squeaked.

"No."

"So, a couple of weeks ago, when I went into your room and . . ." I trailed off in dawning horror.

The crooked smile came back. "Yes, I was awake."

I loved my life.

He walked over to my swing and began pushing me very slowly.

"You said that you can't age, right?"

"Mmmhmm."

"So, how old were you when you became a, you know?"

He chuckled, still pushing me. "Bella, you can say the word you know. I'm not that easily wounded. Seventeen."

"So, we're the same age? Cool. I thought you looked too young," I accused him. "How old are you really?"

"You don't want to know that."

"I do."

I could feel his hesitation and worry.

Finally he answered. "I was changed in Chicago, 1918. I was born in 1901."

"And you said I lied about _my_ age."

His laughter rang out beautifully; it had a bell-like quality to it. I was addicted to that sound.

"Oh yes Edward, you _never_ lie," I continued, still lamenting.

"Hey, I did tell you everything," he reminded me softly. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Eventually," I grumbled, still amazed that he was actually confiding in me. He was telling me his greatest secret. Then I felt a little guilty. He had opened up to me and I was still holding back on him. I shrugged away the guilt. That was different.

"Bella, you are so different tonight. Definitely more unrestricted. I feel like this is the real you, your hidden self."

"I feel like this personality fits too, you know? I've been working through the different ones; I really like this one."

He had stopped the swing gently and leaned forward. I breathed in his heady scent. He hesitantly put his cold hands on either side of my waist. I nearly hyperventilated.

"Me too," he breathed in my hair.

"The note was really lighter than I'd expected it to be," he commented absently.

"But, under all of the lightness of the message, wasn't he trying to out you? He did want me to know. But if you hadn't expected my reaction—"

"Ridiculous," he murmured.

"Right, my ridiculous reaction, then he probably hadn't either? So, he really wanted me to run screaming from you just like you thought I would?"

"I suppose." He seemed so careless about it.

"Because he thought it would hurt you?" I guessed.

"Something along those lines."

"I'll kill him," I snarled.

He seemed taken aback by my fiercely protective announcement. His hands left my waist and he crouched in front of me.

"Whoa there tiger, I don't think you could take him on." He smiled ruefully at the thought.

"I can't help it. I feel invincible, isn't first love supposed to feel like that?"

I was tentatively opening to the idea that Edward felt something for me. Maybe he did love me after all.

"I'm not sure," he frowned, I smiled inwardly at the way his eyebrows scrunched together when he was concentrating, "I've never been in love like this; it's a first for me too."

I smiled, I liked that idea.

A thought popped into my head, and I giggled it out before I could stop myself.

"Bella and Edward, true pioneers in the wilderness of love."

He ran a hand through my hair softly and my breath hitched.

"You're silly," he murmured. "It must be the night."

"What's the night got to do with anything?"

"Tonight is midsummer night."

"That explains the oddly buoyant feeling."

Our eyes caught, and he seemed to lean in for one moment, then he visibly pulled back.

"I don't know if I can do this," he admitted in a melodic whisper. "It's so much harder because it's you."

"I know you said something like that earlier, what do you mean by that?"

He looked around, as if the scenery would help him explain.

"We don't drink humans. When we go camping, as I've said, we hunt animals, and that nourishes us, but not completely. Our thirst is never fully satisfied. A human scent is so much stronger than any animal." He closed his eyes. "And each scent is different. We all have preferences as well. You just happen to be my particular preference. My preference above all."

"So, you want to . . . now?"

"All the time," he finished grimly. "I have to hold myself back, keep the demon in check every moment. I can't afford to slip up."

"So, why didn't you just give in ages ago?"

"Are you so comfortable, talking about your own demise?" He shook his head in wonder. "I could never, ever forgive myself. I tried very recently to imagine my life, my existence without you, and it was a very bleak picture, indeed."

I nodded, following along.

It hurt me that he had to hurt himself this way. He shouldn't have to, it was obviously a strain. Not that I wasn't glad that he did. It made me feel more special that I'd ever felt before. I was important enough that he would hurt himself to stay near me. I allowed myself to revel in that for a moment.

"But there's always that chance."

"I've always been something of a gambler," I teased him.

He didn't look pleased with my brush off of his warning, but what could I say. I was positive I wouldn't be able to stop him if he changed his mind. I wanted to be with him, no matter what. I felt drawn to him. We'd never been so close. This secret, it connected us in a way that wasn't possible for normal humans.

"I don't want to hurt you in any way."

"Then don't."

He threw back his head and laughed. His white teeth gleamed in the darkness. "If only it were that easy."

"I've never seen you laugh so much," I observed.

His face was so close to mine, it dazed me. I blinked once. He was so beautiful, so perfect. Every line of his face was perfection. His nose, his jaw, his lips, his gorgeous, vibrant eyes . . . .

"I've never been this happy before."

I blushed again, I couldn't help it. He was so close; it didn't make me feel weird, just fluttery.

"Edward," I breathed, my voice a little shaky, "what are you—"

His mouth stopped me.

Kissing Edward the first time had been lovely, and sweetly short. This was different. His icy lips moved across mine urgently, mine following suit. I reached up and ran my hands through his hair, pulling his head closer to mine.

Somehow, I ended up in Edward's lap on the ground. His arms were holding me close, though subconsciously, I knew he was really being careful. We broke off. I was gasping and he didn't look much better than I felt.

"Bella, Bella, we really shouldn't," he breathed, shaking his head.

I nodded, "Yeah, we should stop."

The next second, my mouth dove back onto his. He groaned in surrender. He let me knock him back onto the ground. I was sprawled out on top of him, still fully connected to his mouth.

Finally, I had to pull away for more air.

"This can't be safe," I gasped, drawing in air.

"No, we'll have to really stop this time," Edward agreed.

We were still for a moment, my chest heaving against his.

He pounced on me. Before I could even process anything, he was hovering over me, his mouth made a return journey to mine.

The ground was soft and springy from the grass. The humidity, it seemed had reached its height. I greedily kissed Edward with everything I had and then some.

He slowly, trailed kisses down my face, to my throat, and then he hesitated.

"Are you alright," I asked, unsure, "do I need to move or anything?"

"No," he murmured, "I think I can handle this."

He moved to the skin between my ear and jaw and kissed it delicately. I inhaled sharply and shuddered with pleasure. The rhythm of my heart was moving unevenly. I felt like I was dying a blissful death.

He moved down to a pulse point. The wanting grew until I felt like I was about to scream, he was killing me with desire.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked up.

With a very smug expression on his flawless face, he grinned. "See, I told you it would be manageable."

"You convinced me." I laughed slightly.

"What was that?"

Edward was looking around him.

"What was what?"

"I thought I felt—oh well, it's not important."

I nodded solemnly. "That's right, nothing's as important as this."

Our kiss was long and very satisfactory.

I don't know the exact time that it started, but the warm summer humidity finally released. The rain drove down, pelting us with lukewarm droplets. We didn't care at that point. Nothing mattered except us.

I pulled on him, and Edward's body covered mine, his wet hair, in my fingers, his hand cupping my jaw.

Thunder crashed nearby.

"This is stupid," he murmured, giving me light, teasing kisses on my forehead.

"Definitely not smart," I agreed breathlessly.

He moved to my nose and then my jaw.

"Unacceptable really," he continued.

"Undeniably."

He lifted his face, and I stared up at him mesmerized as lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating him. The rain ran off of his hair and face in rivets, some running off onto me. His face was inches from mine, his hair in dangling dripping strands, his flawless lips open. He was breathing as heavily as I, his sweet, compelling scent only intensified by the rain.

Steam from the rain rose up and enveloped us, rising up from the ground and the rain continued.

I stared for a long time. He stared back.

"I don't think I care whether it's unacceptable."

I pulled him back to me.

"I never did."

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you all thought. I do hope you'll send me a line. And as always, thanks for reading, be back with more soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters.**

A/N: Ahh, I'm soo excited about this chapter. I finally got it out; it took me a long time to get this one where I wanted it. This chapter's going to be in two parts, so this is the first one. I hope you enjoy it!

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, are you almost ready?" Edward was getting impatient.

I looked at Alice frowning. She waved her hands innocently.

"We're almost done."

I frowned harder. We had been 'almost done' forty-five minutes ago.

"Hey, don't you want to look your best for Edward?"

"I heard that Alice!" Edward called up from the living room downstairs. We were going on our first official date today; a whole day with Edward. As soon as Alice had realized I was going into public, she had seized the chance. Apparently, human product didn't work on vampires and she desperately needed to know how they turned out. I was the lab rat for the experiment. Somehow, the spiky haired sprite had convinced me to go through with this willingly. The manipulation strategy being Edward. Truly as long as Edward was happy, then I would suffer through the beautifying process. Alice assured me Edward would be pleased with the outcome.

She sprayed my hair with a green bottle.

"See Bella, this is supposed to hold the volume without drying out your hair, like hairspray would. It doesn't damage the hair strands. It also leaves a glossy shine."

I nodded along, hoping that she would cut short her stylist lessons if she thought I was learning something.

"One more thing . . ." she whirled around the room, searching for some errant tool. "Aha! There it is! This is the perfect color of lipstick for you, Bella. Seriously, it's called, Island Smoothie. Not too shocking pink, and not too pale. It's perfect for your ivory skin tone, don't you agree?"

"Mmmhmm," I mumbled as she applied the pink lipstick.

"Honestly," she said, mostly talking to herself, "girls these days are all about the lip gloss, but that stuff comes off in an instant. Lipstick will never go out of fashion as long as it's not overdone. It doesn't come from fish scale oil either."

I made a mental note to never wear lip gloss again.

"Perfect!" She took a step back and motioned for me to stand. "See for yourself."

I slowly took in my appearance.

I was wearing a teal blue horizontally striped shirt with short sleeves, a pair of dark jeans, and white satin flats. Alice had pulled my hair up into a ponytail. (She assured me that the height was not high enough to be cheerleader, and not low enough to be flat.) Then she curled the ends, flipping them out. I wore a pair of dangly earrings, too. Even my make up was done to perfection. It looked very natural and clean, with just a hint of lipstick and pink eye shadow. Apparently, you were never supposed to match outfit with eye color, go figure. **(Outfit in profile)**

I turned and smiled at her.

"Thanks Alice, this does look great."

Her smugness radiated a foot from her.

"Here's your bag, go to Edward before he strokes. I swear, he's waited a hundred years for a date, you'd think he could wait a few more minutes."

"I heard that," he called up dryly.

After hugging her once, I bounded down the stairs.

Of course, bounding is not the best idea for a balance-deprived human. I felt the toe of my shoe catch the stair before righting myself. I sighed in relief, one embarrassing moment dodged. As I rounded the corner, I found myself in sight of a bronze-haired angel.

He was also dressed casually, dark jeans and a gray sweater with a black lightweight coat on his arm. He was holding out a light colored jean jacket for me as well.

"You look ravishing," he murmured, his eyes scanning my face.

A ruby flush enveloped my face as I lowered my eyes briefly.

"You look great too, not that you ever don't." Ughh, why couldn't I be as perfectly articulate as him?

His beauty enhanced as he held out the coat and smiled wryly. "Compliments of Alice, I believe."

I grinned, "Well, Alice would know."

It had been a week since that fateful night. Edward had since explained many things about their lifestyles, their eating habits, why sunlight was an issue, and their abilities, including Alice and Jasper's gifts. I found Alice's very interesting, but Jasper's was fascinating. No wonder I always was happier around him.

The Cullens had all welcomed me with open arms, with one exception. Emmett had cheerfully, but carefully explained that Rosalie was in the garage working on one of the cars, extraordinarily busy. I hadn't missed the way Edward's eyes tightened at the excuse.

Carlisle and Esme had been as welcoming as ever, though hesitant, as though expecting me to be frightened of them. I almost laughed at the idea. They were the only caring people I knew. Why would I be scared of them when they had never given me to reason to be afraid?

Alice had been exuberant, happy to not have to hide anything. Jasper was hard to read, always had been, but was also genial. He was happy to not have to hide or come up with excuses if he needed to go away to control his thirst.

Edward put both jackets over one arm and helped me into his car.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded. The butterflies in my stomach had been fluttering all morning. Edward had been very careful to not rush into anything, and while I appreciated his consideration, I wanted his presence as desperately as I had wanted it a week ago. We had talked briefly throughout the day, but other family members had ended up monopolizing the conversation, especially Alice and Emmett.

We finally had 'us' time.

"So you aren't going to tell me where we're going?"

"Now Bella, do you really think I'll give in now when I've been holding out all week?"

"Stubborn vampire," I muttered.

"Impatient human," he countered, reaching over and trailing his fingers lightly down my cheek. My skin burned at his touch.

I glanced at the blurring shapes.

"You know, I think I actually feel a tiny bit safer in a vehicle with you knowing that you have had practice."

"That's good to know."

"I still think cars have limits," I hinted.

"Oh?" One eyebrow rose.

I looked at him with a pleading expression.

He laughed melodically. "What speed would you feel more comfortable with, Bella?"

"I could deal with eighty," I answered quickly, not missing the opportunity.

The needle drifted to the left. I exhaled in relief.

The quiet seemed natural and not stilting, so I remained quiet for a few minutes.

A thought hit me and I was suddenly saddened.

"What's wrong?"

Did he miss nothing?

"It's nothing, just . . ."

"Yes?"

"Does this mean I have to give up faith in the human race?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, for a while I was happy. I thought, 'finally a caring family.'"

Edward frowned.

"You think we're not caring because of what we are?"

"No, that's not it at all. You guys just don't fit under my criteria of a human."

His frown melted into a sinfully delicious crooked smile. Those smiles should be illegal.

"You are appallingly accepting of us Bella Swan."

"Hey, I know a good deal when I see one."

We reached our mysterious destination at 10:30. It was briskly chilly outside, but Edward told me we wouldn't need it where we were going. It would be indoors. I followed him up a set of gray stone steps and walked through two heavy oak doors. It was quiet inside, and for some reason, I felt the need to whisper.

"Where are we?"

He kissed my lips lightly. "One of your favorite places according to your sleep talking."

My eyebrows knitted together in confusion. His eyes danced with joy.

"Follow me."

We walked into a huge room, and I gasped. This was the largest library I had ever been in.

"I remembered that you liked to read and you didn't exactly pack before leaving you house. I knew Carlisle's medical journals, and Jasper's history novels wouldn't help you. So, pick out whatever you'd like."

Still staring at the enormous selection, I grinned.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?"

"No."

"You know, it's just like in Beauty and the Beast when he shows her the library in his castle?"

"Well, it would certainly suit our situation, in more ways than one," he commented dryly.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, you are not a beast, and you are definitely more gorgeous than he was, even after he became a human."

He shrugged, obviously letting it roll by him. "Are you done trying to not hurt my feelings? We have other similarities that are not so unbecoming. He, like I, only wanted the best for Belle, or in our case, Bella."

My own eyes felt a little watery at his consideration. Never before had anyone cared so much about my needs.

"Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome, now, go to it!"

Gently, he pointed me to the stacks of books just waiting for me to read. I shivered in delight. I hurried over to the fiction section and began working my way through my favorite authors.

"Jane Austen, Charlotte Bronte, L.M. Montgomery, William Goldman, Louisa May Alcott, Edith Pattou," he murmured, reading off the authors as I whipped books off the shelves.

I bit my bottom lip and glanced over at him.

He reached over, taking my books for me.

"I'll hold them while you look."

"Okay, but will you keep count?"

"Count?" He seemed perplexed by my request.

"Well, I assumed your card has a limit."

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

I laughed. "What's the limit?"

"Thirty books, but I don't think—"

I tossed three more at him. "Let me know when I get to twenty-nine, please."

He stared at me in disbelief.

**Edward's POV**

"Bella, that's twenty-nine books," I told her, halting her progress.

I couldn't believe it. She'd really meant she would reach the limit.

She straightened up and gave me a look.

"Now do you believe me?"

"You have proven me wrong, love," I said in surrender. She practically glowed at the endearment. "Are you stopping at twenty-nine, then?"

"Oh no, of course not! I just always get something for my thirtieth book. Where's the children's section?"

My eyes traced hers quizzically. "You get a children's book?"

"Yeah," she answered absentmindedly, looking for the directions, I pointed her in the direction of the basement stairs. "It's always good to set yourself back a little, plus, those always have good morals."

I followed her complacently.

Her delicate hands traced over the fairy tale stories lovingly.

"I always went to the library after school," she murmured. "The librarians were really nice. They acted like I was their child." Her hand rested on one spine.

"Oh my gosh! They have it!" Joyously, she pulled out the thin book.

"This was my absolute favorite book," she informed me gleefully, her chocolate eyes dancing.

Smiling, I leaned over, resting my face beside hers. "_The Red Shoes_?"

"Yes, but this is even the exact copy, illustrated by the same person, Barbara Bazilian. She adapted it from the original Hans Christian Andersen tale."

This was obviously important to her. She hadn't had much in her childhood, but this seemed to be one of the good, special things in her life. This alone was enough to convince me today was a good day. And not only for her, I found that her happiness and excitement gave me those same emotions. It was our . . . connection.

"Shall we checkout then?"

She began to nod, but something caught her eye. I followed her gaze to a small, mousey looking child sitting in a rocking chair in a reading circle. She was alone and holding a book in her lap. Her tiny finger was tracing the pages, though she couldn't read herself yet. She was making a valiant effort, trying to sound out the words.

I read her mind briefly.

"Her mother drops her off to go out with her friends. She stays here for a few hours each day it's open," I told Bella.

She flicked her chocolate brown eyes at me. Biting her lip, she seemed to be deliberating something.

"Won't be a moment," she said quickly, walking over to the girl.

She knelt down face level with the girl. I walked over, curious as to what she was doing. I wished I had some insight. She was so perplexing.

"Hi, I'm Bella." She gave the child a smile that melted my heart.

"Hi." Shyness caused the girl to blush.

I held back my smile; she was almost like a tiny Bella.

"What's your name?" Bella asked with deliberate gentleness, to not scare her.

"Anna Marie Pearson."

"It's nice to meet you Anna. Would you like to hear a story?"

Losing all hint of shyness, Anna nodded eagerly. Hopping up, she gestured for Bella to sit down in her chair. Bella picked her up and placed her on her lap.

"Okay, was this the story you wanted to hear?"

"Mmhmm."

"Alright."

I sat next to them, watching my own personal miracle.

She was perfect—too perfect for me. How had I gotten so lucky? It truly was a miracle.

I listened to her wonderfully normal human voice and could hear the things other people obviously couldn't. It wasn't the super sensitive hearing that let me hear the kindness, caring, and pure inner goodness in Bella. It shone inside and out. How anyone could have missed this was unbeknownst to me.

I watched the way she interacted with the little girl. She was a phenomenon. A lovely human.

She read the story to Anna, pausing in suspense at the right times and changing voices at each person. Anna was appropriately shocked and happy at the right times, sometimes giggling at random intervals.

_This is the bestest day ever._

Silently, I agreed with Anna. It was a great day.

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't sure if Edward would mind this interval, but I couldn't just leave without doing something for Anna.

To my surprise, he seemed completely engrossed in the story. Perhaps he was just focused on something else.

After it was over, I closed the book and said, "Well, that's the end, we have to go now."

She pointed a finger at the book on top of all of mine. "What's that?"

"Oh, one of the books I'm getting."

"Can I hear one more?"

How could anyone deny a puppy dog expression like that?

I threw a helpless glance at Edward.

"I'm fine with it."

"Okay then, one more."

She jumped up and I went to go get the book.

"No, wait. I want _him_ to read it to me."

She placed the book firmly in his pale hands.

"Oh, ah, are you quite sure?"

I stifled a giggle. He looked so frightened. I had no doubts that he was safe. Edward would never hurt anyone, so I wasn't worried about Anna. It amused me to see him caught in this situation. Where he would have taken a backseat, he was suddenly in the driver's seat.

"Uh huh, I want you to do it."

"Alright then," he opened the book and stiffened abruptly as she jumped onto his lap and leaned against his chest.

"Go ahead, I'm ready."

Taking a breath, he relaxed his position and began to read.

Listening to Edward read was like floating on water. It was a smooth ride, his honey voice rolling over you. And when a calamity came, the waves came crashing down in a malicious attempt to pull you under. Anna's eyes widened as she was drawn into the story, searching the illustrated pictures eagerly following along.

At one point, my attention was diverted by a mom who was dropping her child off in the section we were in. She froze in place, staring hungrily at Edward. He didn't even notice. And I couldn't help the territorial feelings crashing inside me. I didn't want other people to notice how wonderful he truly was, because then I might lose him to someone more deserving than me.

The rolling tones of his voice eventually pulled me back into a state of calm. I found myself entranced by his pure beauty. He was exquisite. The image he created, reading to Anna sent a disturbing jolt to my stomach. I wanted him to be mine. A crazy and irrational thought it was, but that was all I wanted. He was seriously too good to be true.

At the end of the story, a happy, contented smile rested on her face. Glancing at Edward, I saw he wore a matching expression.

"Okay then, that's all for today."

"You'll come back?" She asked eagerly.

"Maybe," I allowed, maybe I would come back to spend some time with her.

We walked out, carrying my books and putting them in the car.

Once we were seated inside, Edward turned and kissed me.

A rush of heat shot through me as I tried to deepen the kiss. He pulled back quickly.

"Bella, we have to have some limits you know."

"Why," I said, breathing quickly.

"For your safety of course."

"For how long?"

"Permanently Bella."

His stern expression didn't relent when I looked at him pleadingly.

"We'll see about that," I murmured to myself.

He laughed at my pouting expression and gave me one more quick kiss.

"Je t'aime, Je t'adore," he whispered. I inhaled his unique scent. The sweetness almost made me dizzy.

"That's French, what does it mean?"

"I love you."

"Oh." As if he wasn't already wonderful, he was adding other languages into the mix? "How many different languages do you know?"

"I speak twenty-three fluently, but I can say that phrase in a few more."

"Well, I'm decent at interpreting, but not the actual speaking part."

"Interpreting is a good skill to have," he acknowledged, making a sharp turn.

He pulled to a stop on a street.

"What are we doing now?"

"You are eating; did you remember to have breakfast today?"

I averted my eyes.

"I thought so," he added smugly.

We ate lunch in a small diner, or rather, I ate. I had a burger and fries with a coke. It was one of those old fashioned fifties diner places. The décor was really cool, read and white tiles and comfortable red booths. During the meal I was more than a little self conscious with his intent looks. The only consolation to that was he was getting it so much more than me. As soon as we entered the restaurant, every female in the vicinity followed his every movement in fascination. I tried to not let that bother me, but the possessive edge to my thoughts sharpened.

"How do you manage to stay so undercover?"

His lips twitched slightly. "It would surprise you how many people overlook you if you wish to fade into the background."

I snorted. "Oh come on, I mean, they don't overlook you, it's more like they respectfully keep their distance because you wish that of them."

"Alright, I'll acquiesce to that one if you'll answer a question for me."

I stayed silent.

"Why do you persistently refer to me as a government official?"

I choked on my coke.

Gently patting my back, he continued, "Yes, you referred to an agent once, undercover work, and I believe special skills were mentioned once also. Of course, the skills were attributed to your extraordinary perceptive skills, but what of the other mentions?"

"Um, well . . ." Okay, this was so embarrassing in reality. It was one thing for me to think it in my mind, but another thing completely to verbalize my fantasies. Great, this would not go over well.

"Go on," his eyes searched mine curiously.

"Well . . . you were always watching the people around you, scoping out the situation, and it reminded me of Jason Bourne, you know, he was sort of like a secret agent. I just noticed similarities and it just stuck. You seemed to know things about people and you were always on red alert, highly sensitive to the environment. And I guess in a way I was sort of right after all."

"Bella," he looked like he was controlling his reaction very tightly from across the table. His forefinger and thumb were pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked like he was trying very hard not to let himself become upset. And for the life of me, I didn't know what he was upset about. "Bella, we're not the good guys."

"You weren't supposed to be," I countered adamantly, "but you broke the mold and now you're like that shark in _Finding Nemo_. You decided to give up an easy life to try to be a better person and stop other people from doing wrong too. You don't want to kill fish anymore, because you know they're people too. You're working against the bad people."

"Didn't that shark have a lapse in control and try to kill the fish and end up causing an underwater catastrophe with old explosive devises?" He asked dryly.

"Beside the point," I overruled quickly. "It's the thought and effort that count. Besides, I only said _like_, not exact replica."

His lips twitched momentarily before he leaned toward me.

"Do you find me as predatory as a shark?"

A stray piece of bronze hair lay right across his eye. My hands itched to tuck it back into place. Of course, if I was wanted a person with orderly hair, Edward was not my man. His wayward hair was never conformed, but that suited him. I made myself admit it. I didn't mind his messy hair; I was just reaching for a chance to touch it.

I unconsciously must have moved closer to him, because I found my lips a hairsbreadth from his. His golden orbs drew me in addictively.

"Bella?"

"What—oh, did you; uh . . . what was the question?"

"Bella, are you bipolar?"

"Says the schizophrenic," I retorted, rolling my eyes.

He laughed shortly.

"Never mind then," he consented, "on to the next phase of our afternoon?"

I nodded and followed him out the restaurant after he paid.

The waitress was left staring after him with a dazed and awed look. The green talons gripped me once more.

We stopped at a nondescript building.

"Where are—oh never mind," I grumbled, knowing he wouldn't tell me, "I'll just find out when we go in."

"That's the idea."

His grin flashed across his face so brilliantly that two women walking strollers past us stopped to gape. I tried to swallow back the rush of emerald that hit me in a tidal wave. Today was a day to be happy. For today, he wanted to be with me.

We went through two heavy push-bar doors and into an arena of nightmares.

"Oh no, oh no, no, _no_, NO!" I said, turning to go back outside.

His marble hard arm caught me securely across the stomach and started wheeling me in to the main desk.

"Edward, I can't!" I was stumbling over my words in panic. "Listen; seriously, there is no way I can do this. It's not even a very funny joke. Do you want to bring me home with broken appendages? 'Cause that's exactly what you're about to get."

He spoke over my hysterical ramblings to request two pairs of roller skates in his name to the desk clerk.

The clerk produced two uniform brown UPS boxes.

"It'll be fine, Bella. I won't let go of you for one minute. It'll be a new experience with me and I'll be right there with you. I'll make sure nothing happens."

He pulled out a pair of outrageously brilliant hot pink skates.

As much as I wanted to believe his words, the tiny bright pink wheels outbalanced his words of comfort. They just screamed _unstable_ _and_ _highly_ _dangerous_.

"I object to this gross misuse of my mental weakness," I said in defiance to the way he was staring at me pleadingly. I couldn't deny him anything.

"Please, Bella?" He breathed, his scent washing over me. I inhaled in the delicious smell. It left me slightly lightheaded.

"Um?"

"Say yes," he urged in that melodic voice.

"Uh, yes? Wait, what?" I shook my head.

He grinned evilly. "Nope, you said it."

I looked at my dainty pink roller blades. Overlooking the viciously malicious glint they seemed to be casting, maybe I _would_ do this for him. Then I glanced over at his own jet black blades with a slash of silver. They looked so much faster compared to mine, sleeker, more in every aspect. Was that how I looked next to Edward? I wouldn't have picked pink as my color, but after that point, it was the same concept.

I watched him warily as he put on his skates and then mine. I didn't stand up. This wouldn't end well.

He reached out to take my hand and I looked at his extended pale, perfect hand.

"Edward . . .?"

"Yes, Bella?" His eyes swept over me kindly. "I promise you'll enjoy yourself. If I thought you wouldn't, I would never have suggested this. Alice assured me you would too, if that helps?" His crooked smile appeared.

"She ordered the skates?" It was an accusation more than a question.

"Will you promise not to let go?" Suddenly my voice was very small.

All the tension drained from his face and an inner glow seemed to radiate from him.

"Bella, my love, I will _never_ let you go."

A/N: Like I said, I hope you liked it and I'm going to be posting the second chapter soon. It picks up right after this and is part two of their day out. It goes in a completely new direction, but I love it already and hope you will too. I've started working on it already, so if you keep sending me those spectacular reviews like I've been getting I'll keep going on this one really fast to see if I can get it out in a day or two! Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: You know, every time I pull myself out of the grave with the headstone marked 'Writer's Block,' I get dragged back down. Hopefully I've got a strong grip with this story. Fingers crossed! Thank you to all of the people who sent me lovely reviews and comments. They all made me feel terribly guilty. But that's a good thing, guilt motivates in its own way. I appreciate the fact that you cared. And for the people who sent less . . . loving reviews . . . sorry, I probably would've too. I've had some normal graduating jitters this year and yay! I got valedictorian of my class! Unfortunately, it was the sacrifice of some dear things that got me that. My writing time being one of those things. After it was all over, I was almost afraid to pick this one up again. I still had the story in my mind, but I was hesitant to put it on paper. I was afraid I'd lost the sparkle. Hopefully I have a little bit of fairy dust left to complete this story with the very faithful fans.

**Bella's POV**

Surprisingly, after my first wobbling motions, I did start to have fun. Every time I started to lose my balance, Edward's strong sure grip supported me. True to his word, his hand held mine securely each time. He never let me go. After a while, I relaxed, my face falling into a delighted smile.

"Bella, your face is betraying you," he warned me teasingly, "I think you're actually starting to have fun.

"I'm not trying to hide it. You've proven me wrong," I conceded with no pride at all for once.

We went on gliding for a few more moments then I gasped for a break in between bursts of laughter.

"You're right," he nodded his head thoughtfully, "we should probably go, our reservation is set for seven."

"R-reservation?" I questioned shakily.

"Yes, for Courtier's."

"That's in the city."

"I have a car," he stated calmly.

"You are not taking me there."

"I'm not?" A complacent look settled in.

He started taking off his skates as I talked.

"Yes, that's right. I'm glad to see we're completely on track. You are not taking me to a restaurant that charges more for one meal than a week's stay at the Motel 8."

"And you're not going back there again," he warned darkly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Stop trying to sidetrack me. I won't be so easily mislead. I refuse to let you take me to a place where—"

"They charge astronomical rates, only allow pretentious people to dine, and still expect large tips at the end of the evening."

I opened my mouth.

"Oh! That's right, and everyone judges what you're wearing."

He had moved onto my skates and started loosening the laces.

"Well, Alice has taken care of your outfit and we definitely have enough money to cover one night out."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Bella," he sighed a perfectly even breath of air and faced me. "Honestly, we could buy you a Motel 8 if you wanted one." My shoes were on and so were his suddenly. We stood up together. "Alice has an uncanny ability to predict changes in the stock market."

We walked out the car, still arguing.

He pulled two garment bags out of the car and held one out to me. Great. How had I missed those?

I crossed my arms impudently.

"First love is supposed to be irrational, but _irritable_ . . .?"

I glared at the bag suspiciously. Alice was involved. In the short time I'd known her, I knew it was not a good sign.

He stared at me for a moment and then . . . he gave up?

"We don't have to go," he spoke swiftly, flashing a hurt expression at me.

"Edward . . ."

"No, no, it's fine."

I couldn't deny him anything when he was like this. It would be like hitting a puppy with a rolled up newspaper, except you were completely in love with the puppy and it happened to be setting the rules on how in depth your make out sessions could go.

I tried to reign in my distaste and thrust out my hand.

"Give me the damn bag, Edward."

The bag was swiftly moved into my grasp. I stalked back to the bathroom in the roller rink. Once in the bathroom, I held up the bag and noticed a little note pinned on the outside. I unpinned it.

_Bella, _

_Don't be stubborn about this, you'll look great. I already saw everything, and don't worry, it'll be fine. This dress was made for you. Literally. I had the dress made for you. So wear it and be happy. Big smiles. Also, the shoes are in the bottom, try to be careful walking. I know you have Edward but he may well be too stunned by your presence to catch you this time. One step at a time. Oooh, I love that song! Um, off track, okay, well, enjoy yourself tonight and . . . tonight Bella . . . be footloose._

_Alice! _

The note was weird. What did that mean about being footloose? And what on earth had she meant by the dress was made for me literally? She wouldn't have . . . no . . .

I unzipped the bag and couldn't completely stifle my gasp of surprise.

It was a dress. It was completely beautiful, stylish, and elegant . . . and totally not for me.

Unfortunately, Edward's forlorn expression reentered my mind and I yanked it off the hanger. I was going to look ridiculous in this.

**Edward's POV**

Alice had apportioned me a tux for the evening, so I assumed Courtier's really was a formal dining restaurant. Alice would've done her research. I got to pick the library and rollerblading, and she was allowed to organize our evening. She had assured me Bella's clothing would be appropriate, as would mine. I hadn't actually viewed Bella's attire, but she would undoubtedly look tempting. In more ways than one. This relationship, as faulty and untried as it was, was cutting into my strong self control. Every slip of her foot I relished, as I got to hold her closer to me. Her sweet warmth was almost as addictive as her smile, and her even more delectable laugh. I loved seeing her happy. Her fragrance was still an issue, but living with her full time seemed to have made me a little more stalwart toward my desire for her blood. Every moment I was with her, I grew a little bit more immune to her scent. That made me hopeful for the future.

I heard the stall door to the bathroom opening, and then the outside door. Anxiously, I turned and blinked.

She was startlingly beautiful. If I hadn't already thought of her as my angel, now would have been the defining moment. She was wearing a shimmering white dress that stopped a little below mid-thigh. Her creamy delicate shoulders were emphasized as well as her other delicate features. Her dark, chocolate brown hair stood out in complete contrast to the sparkling white. Highly kissable lips were pursed in a poutable way. She was obviously second-guessing her appearance. She shouldn't, not when she looked so heavenly. How could she?

The dress tucked in, accentuating her tiny waist and then floated gently away from her. Her dainty white shoes were tied onto her feet with silk ribbons.

She stood not four feet away from me and it was too far away. Just looking at her sent a hot pulsing feeling rush through me . . . and hot was not a common feeling for me. I nearly shuddered from the emotion. I wanted her with all my might, not just tonight, but forever. I wanted her to be mine. I hadn't missed all of the stares from the male community today and it had nearly killed me to control myself when I had heard their thoughts. She had no idea of her appeal. She was so blindingly innocent and that was what drew others to her.

I slid an enigmatic smile on my face to hide my jealousy. She had no idea what I went through with her.

"Bella."

"You look great in black," she blurted out and then bit her lip as though she was mortified by what she had said.

"You are not a vision, nor a sight."

Her face flooded with color.

"Bella," I stepped up to her to cup her hot face with my hand. "Bella, you are my only vision, my only sight in life, nothing so plain as to be anything common. I can't see anyone but you. I can't even tell they're there. In my eyes, you're the only one. Trust me."

She peered up at me beneath her thick lashes.

"Funny, that's the way I feel about you." She chanced a grin.

That look warmed over my frozen heart.

After staring at into her eyes for an immeasurable amount of time, I sighed.

"We'll be late."

"That's alright, we could just skip it and do something just us two. I could think of a few things."

"Great plan."

"Are we going to opt with option number two," she wheedled hopefully as I helped her into the car.

"You know, we would, but . . . I'm such a fan of odd numbers and all . . ."

"You're no fun," she huffed teasingly.

**Bella's POV**

"Tell me about Blaine."

I was just spooning up the last of the syrup from my Tiramisu cake, which I hadn't even tried to refuse. It had looked sinfully delicious, and my mouth was watering before the plate had left the waiter's hand.

"I don't believe now is the precise time for this conversation," Edward urged lowly, a compelling look on his face. I made the mistake of meeting his gaze, and caught a full blow of the smoldering yellow orbs. I shivered involuntarily. Had I said the dessert was sinfully delicious? I must have been confused.

A slight smile tugged on one corner of his mouth.

"What are you thinking?"

"That Tiramisu's got nothing on you," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

The smile widened.

"I still want to know."

He sighed a long, drawn out sigh and fiddled with his water glass.

"I met Blaine while I was on a . . . bit of a personal journey." He took in my quizzical expression and sighed. "You see, I wasn't always a vegetarian. I thought I knew best. I thought I could determine who wasn't worthy of living. I tried to play fate. I left Carlisle and the family and went off on my own. That was when I met Blaine. He has a special gift of his own. Between us, I thought that our judgment was invincible."

He paused.

"I was wrong. Blaine started urging me to go for less innocent people—ones with petty crimes. I resisted his persuasion and one night I found him."

He cut off, the haunted look in his eyes made me shiver.

"Edward, you know I can take it. I swear. I promise it won't make me upset."

"She was a young girl, no older than you. He'd already gone through her friend. She was too far gone to save, but I fought with him . . . told the girl to run . . . she made it. But I had to leave, she had seen my face. And there was no chance that I would be accompanying Blaine anywhere after that. It was too late to save him too. I suppose now he is feeling lonely, feels like once more he needs a hunting partner."

"Are you? Going to join him, that is?"

As much as I knew this couldn't last forever, I just panicked at the thought of it being over too soon.

Please don't let it be ending now, I prayed fervently.

Edward blinked in shock.

"No. I won't be going back to that lifestyle. Ever."

The permanence of his voice comforted me a little.

"Are you going to tell Blaine that soon?"

A small inner smile drew me in as Edward leaned forward slightly. "Oh, Emmett and Jasper set Blaine on a one way ticket out of here."

"When?" The private joke in his expression made me wary.

"When he gave you the note, that night."

I started coughing on my sparkling water.

"Excuse me? Jasper and . . . Emmett were there when you . . . when I . . . when we . . ." The horror of my thoughts bled through to my face.

He bit onto his bottom lip withholding a chuckle.

"Briefly."

"Great," I groaned, covering my face with my hands.

"So . . . ready to go?" His eyes entrapped my mind as I looked up.

The golden spell holding me, I nodded.

Once in the car, I shot him a nervous glance.

"We're not going home are we?"

"Last stop Bella. You'll have fun. I have it on good authority."

We pulled up to a rather normal looking building.

"Edward . . . ?"

"Just wait and see." He wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders and led me inside, down some stairs, and to a door. On the other side I could hear the pulsing, rhythmic beat.

I turned to him with pursed lips. "Are you serious? Dancing?" My lips let out a semi-hysterical laugh.

"Let's just go in and have a drink and then see how you feel, shall we?" He crooned, taking me inside the dark vibrating room.

**1:00 a.m.**

**Bella's POV**

It was over too soon. Every minute spent with Edward was a flash of time that I knew I had to appreciate and savor, but somehow I got lost in the moment and then it was gone in the blink of an eye.

_I_ _enjoyed dancing._

Shaking my head, I never thought I would think such a ridiculous thought, but it was the truth. With Edward by my side, guiding my body with his, and with the pack of jumpy people around us, I got lost in the anonymity and shocked myself by enjoying it. The mood was living and it was easy to go with the flow. In fact, nothing about the day was depressing (a happy change for me) with the exception of a few catty glances. I could empathize with those, regardless of how uncharacteristically lucky that made me feel. Laughing with Edward was an unbelievable feeling and during my experimental dance move steps, we danced a lot. I particularly enjoyed the Footloose song; after all, it seemed to have been Alice's muse for the evening.

Coming home was disheartening for me. I had nothing to look forward to for the next three days. Another sunny spree. Another camping trip. Another endless amount of time without—

"Oh, and Bella?" Edward's murmur broke through my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Rosalie's going to be staying here with Emmett just to make sure you're okay. This could be . . . a good thing."

"Ten for effort Edward," I sighed, patting his shoulder, "you almost convinced yourself."

A/N: And I'm not sure if you'll believe this, but the first three and a half pages were written last September, and the other three were written last night. Hope the wave flowed! This story is actually nearing its end, but don't worry, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve yet. Trust me, the plot gets moving again next update. Twists and turns galore coming up. Thanks for reading. And of course, as always, I hope you enjoyed the installation. Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
